A Love Affair in Years
by Klara Papkin
Summary: The developing of House and Cuddy relationship in Years. Love, Ghosts, Children and....... A Wedding? LAST CHAPTER UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Love Affair in Years**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

Chapter: The Gala Benefit

Is the evening of the Gale Befit Cuddy organized to earn some donations for the PPTH.

The heart of the evening will be a fashion show and the auction sale of all the dresses.

The smart Dean of Medicine was even capable to involve for the event great names of fashion such as Armani, Valentino and D&G

House and Wilson are sitting in a round table playing poker.

W: "You are lying……" Wilson said.

H: "What do you think is poker for? A lies game. " He breath out the smoke of his extremely big cigar and tossed it on Wilson's face. "Take two, you poor Jimmy"

W: "Don't think I will let you win."

H: "Oooooh yes you will" House sneer.

W: "Why are you here, by the way?"

H: "What do you mean?"

W: "Well……. A Gala Evening, wearing a tuxedo and a tie is not exactly in your mood right?"

H: "Yeap!!!!"

W: "Soooooo………????......."

H: "I have my good reasons……………."

W: "Like for example………… Cuddy????"

H: "In a certain way."

W: "What way? You know I'm curious. You can't keep your secrets away from me."

House smiles.

H: "I exchanged my presence here with hers on the cat walk."

W: "What???"

H: "Hey" Calm down pall don't get to much excited. You need something to drink. Waiter! Two Martinis, please!"

W: "You actually said: 'Pleaaaseeee'?!?!?!?!?!"

H: "Yes, I do. The idea of seeing our boss in some almost naked dress is actually putting me in a very good mood."

He sips his Martini with a grin.

W: "You really are a jerk."

H: "Yeap! But this time I'm making a favour to al the men in this room.

**The Auction – **

The Speaker announce that the Auction – Fashion Show Begins.

Enthusiastic donors make their offer simply enchanted by the beautiful skinny super models.

Suddenly, between them, compare Cameron and Thirteen in two gorgeous Valentinos.

The two ladies are hands in hands, actually 13 Huntington symptoms are getting worse and she might need help walking in a certain direction.

The two exchange a friendly and lovely look to their soul mate.

Foreman makes his offer and wins the match. He knows how this means to her. He his, after all, very proud of her since he perfectly knows how things are getting difficult for her.

There's an exchange of music and lights.

Is not exactly clear if the auction is actually over or not.

House is getting nervous.

H: "I wonder what ever happened to Cuddy."

Than the speaker announce.

S: "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen the bright pearl of the evening. The peace of our hearts. A sunshine embraced by the hands of the great Armani………"

H: "What the hell is he talking about? I'm the only one allowed to cal my Cuddles a sunshine."

He looks quite angry and bored.

Then a sweet music starts, and a little girl dresses as a brides maid compares.

She has curly dark heir and bright blue eyes. Yeah, is Rachel, Cuddy's daughter.

She arrives at the end of cat walk smiling, she looks around looking for the person who, after her mom, she likes the most. Pointing with her stare to him, she opens her arms and screams: "House!!!!"

Everybody stares at the table where House and Wilson are sitting.

Wilson is quite embarrassed.

House lifts up an eyebrow and said:

H: "This girl insists in ruining my reputation."

W: "She likes you."

H: "I don't understand why."

W: "And you like her."

H: "Consider yourself lucky we are surrounding by people otherwise I will get rid of you."

W: "If you don't reach that girl her mother will get rid of you, or better yell at you ……"

H: "Right………" At the end, House almost always gave in to Rachel.

House stands up and reach the cat walk where the little brat was waiting for him with an expectantly look in her eyes.

H: "What do you think you are doing? Are you not supposed to be in bed?"

R: "Hi House!" She puts a hand on her mouth and sends him back a kiss.

H: He thinks in his mind _"……….. I will strangle her one day. I promise. Even if she's so cute"_

Rachel stares at him with expecting eyes. House seats on the last stares of the cat walk and adjusts his bad le. The little girl jumps on House arms sitting on his good leg and he tights her with his arms afraid she could felt down, Rachel laugh, she was never afraid of House, she learnt it from her mother.

She puts his hands inside Houses' jacket.

H: "If you don't stop this people will start think I'm a sort of pervert."

He puts a hand in his inside pocket and lift up a bright red lollipop and give it to her.

R: "Thanks."

H: "All this show for a lollipop? You are a little fox, or a smitten kitten, as you prefer. Like your mother! Where is she by the way?"

Rachel points a finger to the beginning of the cat walk.

Everybody is simply overwhelmed. Someone said an almost silent "Oooooooooohhhh".

House directs is sight to the cat walk. He stares there with big eyes and open mouth.

There she is! Lisa Cuddy!

Not the Dean of Medicine for tonight, but Lisa Cuddy the woman.

She wears a gorgeous silk and embroidery wedding dress which emphasizes her beautiful body.

Hair took in a chignon with some curls going off of it.

A long veil covers her head.

She walks long the cat walk, a bright smile on her face.

An expression of real, genuine happiness.

Inside herself she fells amused of the look of House with an expression of mute fish on his face.

But she's even more touched by the tenderness he uses with her daughter.

She knows he will never admit it but in his ways he loves the child, even Rachel can feel it, and since is House we're talking about, for Cuddy is quite enough.

When she arrives at the end of the cat walk House put Rachel on one of the stairs to be free to get up.

They look at each other.

He's astonished.

With one hand he lifts up the veil. (The other one is grabbing his cane)

Cuddy helps in the process.

They never miss eyes contact.

And everybody is looking at them.

House starts murmuring:

H: "……May……… I ………… kiss ………the ……… bride????"

His words go out so low that only Cuddy can hear them.

And left her speechless. Was trying to reply to House when someone grabs her in his arms.

"Doctor Cuddy!!!! Wonderful! Simply wonderful." Is Mr. Taylor an unpleasant donor from Texas.

He continues to say silly things Cuddy is not bothering about.

While he continue to push Cuddy on the left side of the cat walk where she was supposed to stop to let the auction of the dress start, she was still looking at House wanting to reply at him.

The Cuddies'' Auction starts.

Taylor begins with 1'000,00 dollars.

Others increase the offer but Taylor, cheating on them, relaunch more.

House is mad at him.

Cuddy blames herself to let this happen.

At a certain point House opens his mouth and says:

H: "100',000 dollars."

Wilson grabs his friend arm.

W: "House! What are you doing?"

H: "Leave me alone" A furious look in his eyes.

T: "Ah, ah, ah, ah. You wanna scare me with the word hundred? 200'000,00 dollars!"

Now is an open war between House and Taylor.

No one else speak.

Wilson has his head in hands.

Taylor is becoming red in face. No one ever offended him so much.

T: "Who is she by the way? Your secret lover?"

House slams a punch to Taylors' face and the fat man immediately felt dow.

Cuddy runs away holding Rachel in arms, tears in her eyes.

The auctioneer declares:

A: "The match is win by Doctor Gregory House for an offer of one million dollars."

Wilson puck his friend shoulder.

W: "Well done my friend. You know down the best donor we had and made Cuddy cry."

H: "He deserves it, no one could ever offend her in front of me."

W: "And this will cost you one million dollars."

H: "I don't care about money."

W: "I know, in fact you care about her."

H: "I have got to find her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****: I'm**** telling**** I'm**** sorry**

House goes straight to Cuddys' office.

The light on her desk is on and a tiny person is sitting on her big chair.

H: "Where's mom?"

R: "I don't know. She left me hear alone, I don't like to be alone, is scaring."

She sniffs a little bit, trying not to cry.

House taps her head gently.

H: "Smart girls never cry."

R: "I'm not crying." A fire look in her eyes. God, sometimes he thinks if Cuddy really adopted her and he missed her getting pregnant……… Rachel really behaves like her mother even when she would like to hide her emotions.

House places a kiss on her forehead.

H: "Good. I'll be right over."

R: "Where are you going?"

H: "Catching your mother!"

R: "Can I go with you?"

H: "No. Is better I do this alone. I'll be back soon."

R: "You promise?"

H: "I promise. Just stay here. And don't be afraid of anything."

Where she could be?

When he wants to be alone and think he goes to the toilet.

That was the only place he could escape from everybody when he was on his methadone treatment.

Maybe even Cuddy is there.

He enters.

H: "Cuddy? Are you in here?"

No light, silence, no reply.

He turns on the light and has a look around.

He only founds her veil on the floor, shredded in many parts.

Where could be she?

Passing in front of his office he founds out that the door was slight open.

Maybe………?

He enters in.

Everything was dark inside.

H: "Cuddy? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, from the dark, something slammed on Houses' face.

Just when he felt down the floor he realized that was one of his balls that almost changed the disposition of his face.

H: "Well, at least I found you." He said in a relieved voice.

Always in the dark he looks for his cane, a help to stand up.

Than turn on the light.

Cuddy is looking out the window, crossed arms on her chest.

C: "House. Leave me alone."

She angry stares at him. She doesn't look happy anymore.

Her past perfectly make up face is gone.

Her cheeks are covered of rows of mascara.

Hairs are loosed on her shoulders and uncombed.

House is reaching her.

H: "Cuddy….. I'm, I'm, I'm…………… I'm sorry."

C: "You are never sorry."

H: "Normally you could be right. But this time I really am."

C: "Bullshit. What is different this time?"

H: "I didn't mean to hurt you."

C: "You didn't mean to hurt me? You have a strange way to demonstrate it."

House looks down the floor, trying to find out the right words.

H: "I just……… I couldn't stand that man cheating and offending you."

C: "I could have managed him. I did it in every occasion he had to slam his money on our face."

H: "That's all was about? Money? Letting him treating you like…………."

He doesn't want to think about it.

C: "Like what? Say it!"

H: "No, I don't!"

C: "May I finish for you Doctor House?!?!?!? Like a wore!"

She slams a hand on his blackboard and makes it felt down broken.

She wraps her left hand with the right one. An expression of pain in her face.

H: "You hurt yourself."

C: "No, I just caress my hand. Auh!"

H: "Let me see it." A worried expression in his face. "It hurt if I press you here?"

C: "A little."

H: "Go to the X-Ray room to see if there are any internal ribs broken."

C: "It doesn't matter."

He's holding her hands.

H: "Cuddy………… I'm telling you I'm sorry."

C: "Maybe, I'm saying maybe…………… you could be sorry. But this will not change things."

H: "That you loose Mr Owner of Texas money?"

C: "Fuck the money. No. That I will have to face the hospital commission tomorrow."

H: "Why you? It was me who slammed a fist on that pig face!"

She starts to laugh.

C: "House are you talking seriously? How long have you been working here?"

H: "Quite long. Why?"

C: "How many times have you faced the commission?"

H: "Don't remember but not many. I don't get your point anyhow."

C: "Who you think faced it the 90% you was supposed to attend at?"

H: "Oh, oh, ok…………… And what about if I will be present this time?"

C: "Is not like these sorts of things go."

H: "I see."

She has a forthcoming question for him.

C: "House!"

H: "Yeah?"

C: "Can I ask you something?"

H: "Sure."

C: "Why you never think about consequences of your actions? You just act and than think about what to do."

H: "I'm not following you."

C: "Where are you supposed to get one million dollars?"

H: "Oh, that…………… Well, you know it happened that I was quite lucky on the poker game and………"

She puts a hand on his mouth and says:

C: "Stop tell me lies…………" There's certain tenderness in her voice.

Her tone caresses Houses' soul.

H: "Ok. I have a certain amount of money my father left me."

C: "A certain …………… amount ……………… of money ………????? It's a fortune. And you are throwing it in the garbage for, for, for nothing?"

H: "You always complain about how much I cost to the hospital."

C: "You don't understand."

H: "I'm not doing it for nothing. But just for you."

C: "Me?"

H: "You will be always in the centre and than in the between of everything that concern my life."

C: "What are going to do with a wedding dress by the way."

H: "You can keep it."

C: "How generous from you. And doing what? Marmalade?"

H: "You can use it one day."

C: "With who?"

H: "Who knows. Someone you like. Someone you love. Jack the cripple."

She lift up an eyebrow.

Looking out of the window she sees the firsts signs of sunrise.

C: "You simply ruined everything."

H: "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry for your Gala Evening."

C: "I'm not talking about the evening."

H: "What are you talking about?"

C: "Us."

She left him there.

A confused look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****: The commission**

House came back home just to take a shower, change dress and than came back to the hospital.

He wears a black suit, white shirt and a blue tie, not his normal look in jeans and sneakers. The perfect suit for a court judgement.

When he arrives at the hospital Wilson was already waiting for him in his office.

W: "Wow. I don't know if I'm much more astonished for you arriving work on time or the way you look this morning."

H: "I look awful I know. And please shut up. I'm not actually in the mood for anything today."

W: "Mmmmmmmh……… Bad evening?"

H: "Terrible."

W: "You talked to Cuddy."

H: "Yeap."

W: "What did she said?"

H: "Forget it."

W: "So let me guess who's coming to dinner."

House lift up an eyebrow.

W: "Or better why are dressing like a penguin."

H: "Funny pal. You're tedious but really funny." He smiles and serves himself a large cup of coffee.

Wilson clears his throat.

W: "Well is better you clear up your mind since the commission started its meeting over an hour ago."

H: "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

W: "How can I know what's on your mind?!"

H: "You perfectly knows what I have I done yesterday.

W: "House! Wait! You can't just enter there like a torpedo and scream in front of their faces."

H: "It's not in my intentions."

W: "House, please. If you don't want to ruin everything with Cuddy try to think before talking."

House sits in his chair. Legs on the table.

H: "You already talked to Cuddy?"

W: "No. Why?"

H: "You just used her same words."

W: "House…… I beg you."

**Inside the commission – **

Com1: "Naturally Doctor Cuddy you understand that we are…………"

Someone knock at the door.

Com2: "Come in."

House enters in.

Cuddy: "Doctor House and of your requests will be discussed later. We are in the middle of the meeting now."

H: "I know. I'm sorry. I'm late."

C: "You are sor…………"

It's the third time in a few hours she's hearing him ask her sorry and mean it.

Taylor laugh.

T: "Oh well the knight in an armour and a cane."

House grins, looks angrily at Taylor and breaths slowly trying to calm down himself. A hand closed in a fist. This time he really must not to jump at his throat. He will not loose control.

H: "Dear Mr Taylor, how are you doing today? The world looks quite purple today!"

The members of the commissions cover their mouth to choke their necessity of laugh.

Taylor looks more ridiculous than ever today. An extremely big spot covers his pig face. There's no way to hide it.

And House is quite proud of it.

The fact is that no one there is in the position of mortify Taylor even if no one can't stand him and his terrible behaviour.

T: "You are not invited. You cripple."

House is going to reply but…………

Com1: "Sir, please. We already know you can't suffer each other but this is not the place to discuss this. Doctor House I ask you to leave the room."

H: "I don't understand why Sir. Since I'm the person who creates this accident I'm here to take responsibilities for my actions."

Com2: "We appreciate it but we already decide to not punish you in anyways."

H: "What do you mean already? You made a process without the principal suspect of guilt?"

Com3: "Doctor House, please, just calm down. After all, what happened was just the result of an evening a bit too high."

H: "I'm perfectly capable to stand a couple of Martinis if is that what you mean."

T: "Martinis? With or without olives?"

H: "Thanks for the double meaning, you genius."

T: "You son of a bitch."

The Head of commission stands up and divide the two men.

Com1: "Sirs, please, calm down. Doctor House, I ask you once again to leave this room. We already found a convenient agreement with Doctor Cuddy. You will find yourself perfectly well in the new situation."

H: "What new situation? Cuddy what's going on here?"

Cuddy is not able to look him in his face.

H: "I will not leave until you will not tell me what's going on here."

Com2: "I think we could tell him. He will find out anyway."

Com1: "Doctor Cuddy?"

C: "Everything you decide is fine for me."

House is wondering why is she acting so distant.

Com1: "Doctor House, we are informing you that in a month from today Doctor Lisa Cuddy will leave her position of Dean of Medicine at the PPTH and take her new position of Dean of Medicine at the Teaching Hospital of Los Angeles.

H: "What? Are you kidding?"

Com1: "Doctor Robert Smith will take her position at the PPTH."

There is no emotion in his voice he is just reading the resume of the meeting.

H: "Is that what you are telling me? You are quitting? Just give up, is this your idea of a solution?"

Cuddy is finally taking the world and looking at him straight in the eyes said:

C: "Doctor House you have got to excuse us but we still have to discuss the details and your presence here already took much time."

H: "Ok. Do that. Be alone. And try to cover your conscience with the air of the city of angels."

He stands up and try to run away from that damn room as soon as he can.

Damn leg, and damn woman.

**It's final – **

Wilson is waiting for him outside the room.

House doesn't want to speak he is too angry.

W: "House! House! Wait!"

H: "Leave me alone!"

W: "What happened there? Did you talked to Cuddy?"

H: "Don't ever pronounce that name in front of me again!"

W: "House! Please! Tell me something at least I could understand."

H: "There's nothing to understand about."

W: "House! What's wrong?"

H: "Anything is wrong. Everything is simply perfect."

He throws his tie in the garbage and unbutton the last two buttons of his shirt.

Cameron arrives alerted from the screaming voices of the two men.

Cam: "What's going on here?"

W: "I wish I could tell you."

Cam: "House?"

H: "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you."

He left Cameron and continue his walk long the corridor with Wilson at his side.

H: "After all there are secrets commissions meeting here. What could they do to me if I broke the press silence? I don't think they will again hire a New Dean of Medicine. Don't you think?"

W: "What? You are telling me that they actually fired Cuddy?"

H: "No. The truth is that Cuddy fired herself."

W: "Are you kidding?"

H: "Nope."

W: "Well, what are going to do?"

H: "Nothing. Why? What you would like me to do?"

W: "I'm sure she acted like that to protect you."

H: "Really. How nice from her."

W: "House…………"

H: "What?"

W: "Stop it…………"

H: "Stop what."

W: "Trying to convince everybody that you don't care."

H: "In fact, I don't."

W: "House. Please. Cuddy loves you."

H: "Now you stop this. Stop all this nonsense about me and her loving each other. You are making me nauseous."

W: "And you love her."

H: "I asked you to stop. And why should be all my fault? I'm not the one who is running away in an other State. I apologized. And she not even realized that maybe I could consider the idea of commit, for her. This are just nonsense. And I was a foul to believe this could be possible."

He take the elevator and goes straight to home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors'**** Note: **

Before starting this new chapter up I would like to thank everybody who's reading my story and adding it to their favourites.

Thanks for all the reviews I received until know, I appreciate them a lot.

Even critics and suggestions are appreciated.

And now let's go on…………

**Chapter Four: The Farewell Party **

A month quickly passed by.

A month during which House and Cuddy had done their best to ignore each other.

Both of them where intractable, impossible to work with.

House Team quickly realized his orders. Being busy with case stuff was an easy way to not face House that, more than ever, was ready to start a quarrel and annoy people.

If he needs some authorizations from Cuddy he sent someone of the team. Cuddy, by her side, sent her assistant back with the reply.

Any other discussions were left in short messages they both made slipped under their office doors.

The rare case they faced each other this was what happened:

"Nurse Brenda, please, say Doctor House that …………"

"Wilson, inform Doctor Cuddy that …………"

He even made more clinic duty in this month than in his entire work experience just to not have any sort of occasion to face Cuddy and argue about any sort of point.

Wilson: "You know what? I have the feeling I just came back to our school time. Elementary, or better Primary School." He once said to House but didn't receive a single reply back from him. Not even an insult, a sign, at least, that House was still alive. Nothing. That was too bad.

After all Wilson was the second person capable to really come near House in this period. The first one allowed to this pleasure was Rachel.

The little brat was really smart. When her mother left her alone in her office for a meeting she escaped after few minutes making a foul of her assistant, always too much busy chatting with his girlfriend than bothering the little girl.

Once escaped she straight went to Houses' office. If the team was there she just took one of the spare chair, sits down, and listened. If she and House were alone she sat down on his good leg and they had good time together watching cartoon on TV, telling jokes or simply taking a nap.

Cuddy found Rachel there just a couple of times but she knew that her daughter was always there, as soon as she could run away of her hands. She knew when she embraced her smelling of candies and chips, not the usually healthy stuff she used to give her.

The sooner she will be away from House will be better.

And that day finally came.

Cuddy organized a Farewell Party to say goodbye. Everybody was there. Except House. Of course. She knew that he will never show up but this was hurting her anyhow. After all, they worked together for more than………… forget it.

C: _"Damn myself for feeling this way. I don't want to see him again in my entire life." _She thinks.

House is sitting in his office facing the wall.

Wilson enters in.

W: "So is this how you are letting things doing"

H: "What do you want?"

W: "You are letting her go away without telling her what you fell for her?"

H: "I told you a month ago, stop this nonsense."

W: "This nonsense is a fact. This fact is a reality. Real as you and me, and better stronger."

H: "Very poetic, I admit it. Now go."

W: "If both of you wouldn't be so proud………………"

H: "Boohoo, there we are, both. So why don't you go bother Cuddy conscience?"

W: "Because she is right. She tried for years to reach for you and you always run away. Now is your turn to do something for her."

House grins.

Rachel arrives. She has a very sad expression in her face.

R: "House………… May………… I …………… come …………… in?"

She never asks permission to enter in. A way to behave she took from House.

Her voice is very low and unhappy.

H: "Sure. Hi kiddo!" He never saw her like this before, neither when she was ill.

R: "I have got a Farewell Present for you." She gives him a sheet of paper with a draw on it.

House is missing words.

H: "T………… t …………… thanks." He murmured. He lifts up the sheet of paper and has a look at the draw. Is a picture of three characters holding hands. House reads it like Cuddy, Rachel and……… himself.

He clears his throat.

H: "Beautiful."

R: "House?"

H: "Yes, Rachel?"

R: "Why don't you take mums' hand like in the draw and say her you are sorry?"

H: "What are you saying?"

R: "When I do it with her she always forgive me. So we could be happy like we were."

Wilson mouth is open. How all this could come up from such a little person?

House is trembling. There is just an other person capable to let him fell like that, especially when he sees her trying to catch tears in her throat. Rachel is looking at him with expecting eyes.

He doesn't know what to reply.

H: "Rachel ……………… things with mum and I are not that simple."

R: "Why?"

H: "Adults are always getting their lives complicated."

Wilson can't believe how Rachel is capable to take out all this sincerity from House heart.

House caress Rachel's' head gently and said:

H: "Now go back to your mum before she gets worried."

Rachel slowly walks to the door looking at the floor at her feet. She is almost at the entrance when she turns back and run in direction of House. She's hugging Houses' legs with both her arms with all the strength she could have. Her head buried between his legs, she is not hiding tears any more.

H: "Rachel……………… Kid …………… Honey……………… Please…………… Calm down. Darling, I'm sorry……………… please……………………… my leg is hurting me."

R: "I don't want to go away! I don't want to stay in Los Angeles! I want to be here with you." She said sobbing. She left his legs and looks at him, a prayer in her blue eyes.

H: "Rachel, please………………"

He takes her hand, sits down on his chair and let the girl sits on his good leg.

Rachel rests her head on his chest.

H: "Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhh. Just relax now. Everything is gonna be alright." He embraces her tenderly.

R: "How?" She sniffs.

H: "Dunno." He really means it.

R: "House?"

H: "Yes Honey?"

R: "Why can't I stay with my father?"

H: "Sorry?" He looks at her with interrogative eyes. Hoping he didn't understand.

R: "Children stay with mother or father right?"

H: "Rachel……………… I'm not your father."

R: "For me you are. Why can't I stay with you?"

H: "Because……………… my little Chip and Dale……………… I'm not your father."

R: "Couldn't you just become?"

H: "Yeah…………… but …………………"

R: "How?"

H: "Your mother and I are not married."

R: "Couldn't you get married?"

H: "No!"

R: "Why?"

H: "Things are much more complicated."

R: "Why?"

H: "I don't know."

R: "House?"

H: "Yeah?"

R: "Do you love me?"

H: "Yes Rachel."

R: "I love you too daddy." And with that she places a kiss on Houses' left cheek. "House?"

H: "Tell me, sunshine."

R: "Do you love mum?"

House stares at her and thinks.

H: _"This girl is like my mother. She knows how to read into my soul. But…………… maybe…………………… she has reason. Oh my God! What I was doing?"_

Just in an instance he clears his mind.

Cuddy enters in House office. A concerned look in her eyes.

C: "Oooooh. There you are. I was looking for you almost everywhere in the hospital. Now go. Say goodbye to your pal we have got a plane to catch." Saying that she makes Rachel stands up from House leg. She grabs her hand in a rude way and makes her walk to the door.

Rachel is trying to get free from her grab.

R: "No. Mum, please, I don't want to go."

C: "I told you, we are going to be late."

R: "Fine. That's what I want."

C: "What did you say"

H: Cuddy if you just speaks to her quietly…………………"

She cuts his words.

C: "This is not any of your business House! I perfectly know how to deal with my daughter."

H: "I can see it. Good job mum!"

C: "Shut up. Rachel stop to annoy me. We are going to catch that plane and that's final!"

Rachel finally gets free from Cuddies' grab and run till the end of the room.

R: "I don't want to go away with you. You are bad! You are ugly! I hate you!" The little girl screams all this as laud as she can.

C: "What? You ……………" She covers her mouth with a hand than turns in direction of House. "I have got to thank you for all this, right? You put her on your side?"

H: "I haven't done anything."

C: "Yeah, of course, you are right. You never do anything."

H: "Cuddy………………………"

C: "What?" She looks furious.

H: "We need to talk."

C: "There's anything we need to talk about."

H: "I think you are wrong. There are plenty of things……………"

C: "I told you I don't want to listen to you."

H: "Ok……………… Wilson! Close that damn door."

Wilson glances at House and maybe for once in years he immediately realized what House is really asking him to do.

He closed the door, takes the keys and throw them to House.

House takes the keys, and them throw them out of the windows.

Cuddy can't believe what just happened.

C: "Are you both completely nuts? Wilson I could have expected this from House but definitely not from you." She reaches for the phone to call security service.

House get the phone from her hand and throw it away too.

She takes her new I-Phone from her purse than pause.

H: "If I will be you, I will put that phone back in your purse………………… It seems quite expensive you know. Not that this is any of my business, but you know, will be a pity."

Cuddy puts the phone back in the purse and take a seat in front of House.

C: "Well……………… what is this supposed to mean?"

H: "May I talk now?"

C: "I listen to you."

H: "Fine." Damn, like he would like to be more like Wilson in this moment. He was never good in romance speech. He'll do the best he could. "Cuddy…………… I don't want you to live."

C: "Why?" She looks very serious and professional now.

H: "Well………… the PPTH will be never the same without you." Damn, bad beginning.

C: "I assure you Dr. Smith will be good enough."

H: "Without your sense of humour."

C: "You can survive."

H: "Everybody will be missing you." How can he tells her?

C: "I know. Everybody gave me proof of that today. Oh well, everybody except………………"

H: "Me." He makes a pause than continues. "Do you really believe I will be not missing you?"

C: "Surely you will be much relieved. I believe."

H: "What do you mean?"

C: "You will have no more to deal with me anymore."

H: "You can't be serious…………………… Cuddy, I don't know how to tell you in the right terms……………… Accept it like the truth……………… Maybe is the best gift I could left you before is too late………………… I would like you to know that I can't live without you."

C: "What are you trying to say?"

H: "Cuddy you are the only one that matters for me in earth and………………"

They heard a strange sound. Like of something falling down the floor. They both looked on the direction of the origin of the sound, Rachel was actually picking something up from the floor.

She approaches House and says:

R: "I'm sorry. I was looking for a lollipop in your coat pocket and this felt down." She puts a dark blue velvet box on the table. "I hope anything got broken."

House gives her a smile.

H: "Thanks. Take it easy. Here, your prize." He gives her a bright red lollipop he picked up from one of his desk drawer. Rachel comes back to her safe corner.

House and Cuddy are looking at the box.

H: "Funny. You know Cuddy, the night of the Benefit………… That terrible evening…………… Well, I was actually asking you to merry me."

C: "What?" A mix of shock, happiness, terror and shame in her eyes.

H: "Yeah, because no matter how I could be a jerk or not I could never love anything but you."

Cuddy is going to faint

H: "But maybe you were right Lisa, I just ruined everything. It doesn't matter anymore, now. I missed my train. And you are missing your plane instead. I will get my spare keys now."

C: "House, wait!" She turn him back so they could stare at each other.

She is catching tears in her throat. Sparkling eyes.

"Now, listen to me, the last month never happened. The commission never happened. We are still at the Evening of the Benefit and you need to talk to me. Haven't you anything to tell me?"

H: "Is completely useless. It can't work."

C: "Don't go away."

Cuddy goes at the end of the room where there are two wardrobes, one is locked in.

C: "Where do you keep the keys of this?"

H: "Throw them away."

C: "Are you laughing a new fashion?"

She opens the last drawer of the desk where she finds a hammer and uses it to open the padlock. When she finally breaks it, she opens the wardrobe where her wedding dress was hided. She grabs it and put it near her body. She reaches for House.

C: "Does it clarify your memory? Don't you remember? I was here. Waiting for you to find me."

H: "You were hiding from me."

C: "I'm telling you I was exepting you. Just say it." She is speaking and crying in the mean time.

H: "You were angry."

C: "I was happy."

H: "For us."

C: "I'm sorry."

H: "I was telling I'm sorry."

C: "I'm sorry now."

H: "You don't need to be anymore. You are going away from me."

C: "I don't want to stay away from you."

H: "Just once. Let me believe in this dream. Lisa Cuddy will you merry me?"

C: "Oh yes, with all my heart."

Their lips meets, first tenderly, than hungrily. When they took breath they smiled at each other.

House takes the velvet box and opens it. A wonderful solitaire stares there. He picks it up and makes it slips on the second finger of Cuddy's left hand. He takes her face in his hands, rubbing away her tears, and then says:

H: "I love you Lisa." And he seals his promise with a soft kiss and than deepened it.

C: "I love you Greg."

He embraces her and kisses her forehead.

H: "I need a favour from you."

C: "What favour?"

H: "I need a letter of recommendation from you."

C: "For what?"

H: "I'm asked for an interview at Los Angeles teaching hospital."

C: "What? Are you moving to LA?"

H: "Probably."

C: "Why? I mean………………… For me?"

H: "Isn't that clear my darling sunshine? Where you are, I belong."

C: "But you love this place."

H: "There someone I actually love more."

C: "Just kiss me."

They exchange an other deep kiss.

Cuddy thinks for a moment than speaks:

C: "I need to make a phone call. May I use my phone now."

H: "Yeap. May I listen?"

C: "Sure……………………… Mr. Bright? Morning, Doctor Cuddy speaking. …………………… Actually I was thinging about coming back to my steps……………………… Sure, of course Dr. Smith will be annoyed by the situation…………….. I …………… actually something has changed………………"

House kisses her on the back of her neck twice, she smiles continuing her conversation.

"……………… Oh ok if you want me to do it ………………" she pressed the speakerphone.

Mr Bright: "Are everybody hearing me?"

All: "Yeap."

Mr Bright: "Doctor Cuddy I'm offering your job back. Do you accept it?"

C: "Yes, I do."

Mr Bright: "Welcome back to PPTH."

C: "Thank you sir." House is hugging her softly.

Mr Bright: "Ah, Dr. Cuddy. Please, let Dr. House know that I thank him."

C: "How do you know?..........."

Mr Bright: "Good bye, Dr Cuddy."

C: "Good bye, Sir."

She shut down the conversation.

C: "Greg?"

H: "Yeap?"

C: "Lets go home."

H: "Fine. Rachel! Come! We are going home now."

R: "Mom, you mean we are not leaving anymore?"

C: "No darling. Are you happy?"

R: "Yes." She takes Cuddy hand. "I'm sorry mum."

C: "Don't think about it." She place a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart."

R: "I love you too mum."

H: "Now, Cheep and Dale will get us the keys of the room."

C: "How does she know it?"

H: "We two pals have our little secrets."

Cuddy looks at her daughter opening the second drawer of the desk and taking a box of cigars. She opens it and puts out all the cigars. At the end of the box there is a pair of keys. She takes them and than goes to open the door.

C: "She will become a very good liar in your company, but you know what? Actually I don't care."

Wilson the witness of everything is staring at them.

W: "I wish you all the best. You really deserve it."

H: "Thank you my friend."

Cuddy, Rachel, and House is now walking long the corridor to the way out. They already looks like a family. They are holding hands. Like in children dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****:**** Step**** One**

Like everybody's relationship that one of Cuddy and House is not different from the other.

We are just at step one, when two persons share their feelings for each other and try to begin from that.

But living it day by day involves many other things. Much of them unpredictable.

Will all this troubles make this love stronger and they will give up?

Are they really ready for a relationship and everything that goes with it?

At this point they just exchanged emotions and promises but will they get married? Really? Or that is just a mirage in Cuddy's eyes sealed with a beautiful ring?

They don't know.

Neither do I.

Life will spoke for them.

_**R**__**emember………………… Step one. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ****A Call From Past**

New York Mercy Hospital.

An old doctor with a long bear and wearing small squared glasses is talking to a very attractive woman, nearby forty year old, brown hair and cat eyes.

Doctor Johns: "I really don't know how treat your son."

These words go straight and heavily to Stacey's stomach like a fist.

S: "Doctor Johns………………… you are once of the best specialists in the entire country."

D. J. : "Madame, please, I don't need compliments. Really, here you are just loosing time. I don't know how to treat your son disease."

S: "What do you suggest me? Give up?"

D. J. : "Certainly not. Go to some other hospital."

S: "We already have been to over ten different hospitals in the past four months and no one came through Richard problem."

D. J. : "Can I make a suggestion Mrs. Warner?"

S: "It will be very much appreciated."

D.J. : "In New Jersey there's the best teaching hospital I know. Is the PPTH. And there works a very valuable diagnostician, Dr Gregory………………"

S: "House." Stacey finishes his sentence.

D. J. : "Oh. Do you already know him?"

S: "Yeah. In a certain way………………………… He treated my husband about five years ago."

D. J. : "Excellent, I can immediately write a letter to Dr. Lisa Cuddy, their Dean of Medicine, and see how to arrange your son transportation there."

S: "Doctor Johns, wait. I don't know if this is the right place where to go."

D.J. : "Why?"

S: "I don't know…………………"

D. J. : "You are just upset and confused." Is understandable. You know the fact Doctor House already knows your husband medical story could be a clue."

S: "Why?"

D.J. : "At this point I'm pretty much sure that your son disease is connected to a genetic problem."

S: "So if you already know what is the problem why can't you cure him yourself?"

D.J.: "I'm not good in this branch of diagnostic, the only one I know is ……………………"

S. "House." She looks so afflicted. "May I see Richard now?"

D.J.: "Sure."

Stacey enters in his son room.

God, he looks so pale and skinny because on the disease. She forces herself to smile.

S: "Hello Honey!"

R: "Hello Mum."

S: "How are you feeling?"

R: "Tired."

S: "I know. Soon you'll be fine I promise."

R: "Mom?"

S: "Yes darling?"

R. "Why Dad is angry at me"

S: "He is not angry, he's just worried."

R: "I'm sorry for making this happened."

S: "It's not your fault."

She rubs his short dark hair.

At least his eyes have not lost their brightness jet.

There they are, big, of a bright and intense blue.

Stacey picks up a book from the desk near the bed.

S: "Here. Enjoy with your collection leafs and plants."

R: "I love them. They smell so good."

Stacey smiles.

S: "I'll be back soon."

She exits from the room. Doctor Johns is waiting for her.

D.J.: "What have you decide?"

S: "I need to talk with my husband."

Stacey goes straight to their hotel room.

When she comes in, she founds that Mark is there, looking out of the window.

M: "Hi. How is it going?"

Stacey closes the door behind her.

S: "Thanks for spending some times with our son."

M: "He's not my son."

S: "Stop it! You told me we would have carry on this together."

M: "I can't stand it any more!"

S: "Why are you giving up now? Because he's ill????"

M: "That's not the point."

S: "And what is the point?"

M: "That he's looking much more like him everyday that passes by!!!!!" He screams at her face. "I can't face that look anymore! I'm not capable to fight against it!!!!!."

S: "Thanks for trying!!!!"

Stacey sits on the bed. Her head on her hands. Mark sits on her left side and put a arm on her shoulder. M: "I'm sorry."

S: "I don't know what to do."

M: "What the doctor said?"

S: "Doctor Johns believes that Richards' disease comes from a genetic problem."

M: "So you have got the answer."

S: "I have got the answer? Is that your way of thinking? Can't you realize that actually we have got a problem?"

M: "It's a your problem. Not mine."

S. "Fine. At least I know I'm alone."

S: "I have got to save my son. And there is just one way to solve this."

She thinks for a moment and then picks up her mobile phone. Scroll the address book till a familiar number than calls.

The phone rings. A friendly voice reply: "Hello?"

S: "Hi Lisa. It's Stacey here. I need to talk to you. I have a problem."

**Tomorrow will never come – **

When Cuddy hang on the phone, she would like to die. How can she tells House what's going to happen.

Like he was smelling something wrong in the air House enters in her office.

H: "Morning Sunshine!"

C: "House! What do you want?" She jumps on her chair.

H: "Mmmmmh. Bad morning? Does that phone call upset you?"

C: "No……… Yeah…………… I mean………………… I'm sorry Greg_."--- 'This will be a complete catastrophe' _she thinks.

He sits on her desk, grabs her left hand (that one carrying the engagement ring) and kisses it softly.

H: "Anything you could tell me?"

In his way he has become a softy.

She can't tell him now, she wants him to keep his good mood at east for another day.

C: "Just forget it. Boring work stuff."

H: "Ok, I will not insist."

C: "Why don't we go out for lunch? I need some fresh air."

H: "Sure." There's something wrong, he knows it.

When they are close to the door he stops her.

H: "Cuddy, are you alright?"

She looks confused. Than places a kiss on his right cheek and smiles.

C: "Yes, I'm. I'm just tired that's all. Let's go now."

They exit.

Cuddy is hoping that tomorrow will never come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7 – I**** Need Your**** Help**

House arrives work late as usual this morning.

He finds Wilson on his way.

H: "Hello Jimmy."

W: "Hi House. How are thing?"

H: "Good."

W: "What's that new pal you have on your bag?"

A teddy bear with a heart in his hands is coming down Houses' bag.

H: "Rachel."

Wilson smiles: "How do you fell in Dads' pants?"

H: "Good. She never obeys me and she's becoming a Cuddy killer more than I ever was."

W: "Poor Cuddy." He smirks.

H: "Finally, instead, I have someone at my side. I can't do everything alone, you know. Where's my darling Cuddles by the way? She came to work earlier than usual today. You think she's seeing on other man?"

W: "No one else than you could be in her heart. And you know it. Anyway I haven't seen her jet."

H: "I will check around."

He finds Thirteen and asks: "You know where Cuddy is?"

T: "In her office. There where some persons talking with her early this morning."

H: "Is still morning…………"

T: "Is almost 11 House." She goes back to her clinic duty.

House enters in her office and says: "Morning my beloved …………………… Stacey!?!?!?!?!"

Cuddy is at her desk, in front of her are sitting Mark and Stacey Warner. Stacey doesn't look so good it seems she hasn't slept for days! Dark grey circles are under her eyes. From what he remembers she never was in such a state. Mark by his side seams always an idiot to him.

What the hell…………………………………

H: "I'm…………… I'm……………………… I'm sorry. I thought you were alone. I will be back later."

C: "House wait! Close the door and have a seat. I need you to be here."

H: "Mmmmmmmh. It must be serious."

C: "House please, not now."

H: "Ok, ok. I'm coming. Just wanted to loose a bit of tension." He takes a seat on the sofa and adjusts his bad leg on the table in front of him.

S: "Thank you Lisa."

Cuddy stares at her with an angry look.

C: "There's nothing to thank me about. Now let him know why you are here!"

There's a lot of anger in her voice.

H: "I'm so curious." He tries to look indifferent.

S: "Lisa……………… I'm sorry………………… Don't make me the things much more difficult……………"

C: "I don't understand how you could ever think this could be simple. Now please, let him know everything."

Stacey sighs.

H: "May I be informed what's going on here before you two kill each other?"

C: "Stacey?"

S: "Greg……………… Mark and I didn't come here alone…………… there's our son…………"

M: "Your son."

S: "Shut up! Yeah, our son……………"

H: "Oh, you had a son? Congratulations!!!!!"

S: "Thanks…………… Eeeeeeehhhhh…………………… Well……………… Richard is ill now and……………"

H: "What's wrong with him?"

S: "Stomachache, vomit, high fever and convulsions."

H: "And why are you here?"

S: "We already have been to over ten different hospitals in the past four months and no more came through Richard's problem."

H: "So when the affair is getting bigger you always come back to the old cripple. Yeah?"

S: "Greg, please, I tried everything I could not to come here."

H: "How fair. Well this time I wouldn't help you. I'm sorry you made such a big journey for nothing. So if you excuse us my fiancé and I have a lot of things to plan. Like our wedding."

S: "What? You are engaged? Lisa why didn't you tell me?"

C; "This is not the moment and the place to talk about it. House, there's something more you need to know about this case."

H: "Actually………………… I have a case?"

C: "I believe yes."

H: "So, what else?"

S: "The last doctor we went told me he believes Richards' disease comes from a genetic problem."

H: "Anything much more simple than that. Make a genetic map on you, your husband and your son. Mix all the three parts and the final cocktail is the diagnose. You see? You always make things much more complicated than what they are in reality. Now go."

S: "Greg…………………… I couldn't make a genetic map for my son."

H: "Why? The exam room was broken?"

S: "No. I……………… I……………… I ……………………" she starts crying and covers her eyes with a hand.

House is getting bored by this entire situation.

Stacey calms herself down, sniffs then continues.

S: "I couldn't make them do a genetic map because……………… Mark is not the father."

House heart bit stops for a moment.

H: "Can you say it again, please?"

S: "Mark is not the father."

H: "Please, tell me that all I'm thinking is completely wrong!!!!!!"

S: "As always you are right. Richard is your son."

H: "I don't want to be right this time."

S: "But it's the true."

H: "I don't' believe you."

S: "You have to."

H: "Tell me you are kidding."

S: "I'm not."

H: "How could you have done this to me?"

S: "To you?"

H: "Keep for yourself the fact we had a son."

S: "I didn't have any other choice."

H: "What are you talking about?"

S: "I remember you, my Mr I know everything, that you were the one who left me last time!!!!!"

H: "Thanks for trying, really nice from you."

S: "What I was supposed to do? Slam in front of your face my growing belly? At least Mark accepted Richard."

H: "What a Saint man, I admit."

M: "The Saint just gives up."

H: "What do you mean?"

M: "I can't manage him anymore."

H: "Bad guy?"

M: "No, on the contrary, an angel."

H: "So? What's wrong with you and him?"

M: "He looks precisely like you. I just can't do it. I'm out."

House looks at Stacey.

H: "So in a while you are getting divorced and your son is dying. How are you felling?"

S: "You mean you are not going to help me?"

House stares at her, a concerned look in his eyes.

He looks at Cuddy and says:

H: "What do you want me to do?"

Cuddy is shocked. Does he trust her so much? Than understand.

C: "Are you asking this to Cuddy or to Lisa?"

H: "Both." He smiles because she has understood but still looks serious.

C: "Just follow your instinct."

H: "Fine. Give me the file. I need all my team old and new in my office together with you and Wilson in my office in three minutes. Ah, Stacey, you go with us. The Saint is free to go home." Before exit Cuddy's office he asks:

H: "Stacey?"

S: "Yeah?"

H: "Does the little brat know anything about me?"

S: "No."

H: "Good. Don't tell him anything yet."

**In House Office – **

They are all there Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Kutner, Chase and Cameron.

What's all that hurry for?

House comes closer to the blackboard and starts to form the puzzle writing character and symptoms.

H: "Good morning everybody. For the once who don't know her yet this smitten kitten is Stacey Warner, lawyer, my ex lover. We are going to treat our son."

Kutner: "You actually have a son?"

H: "Beep. Bad answer. Rules of the game. The file is top secrets. The first one of you who let slips out that you are treating my son will be dead before having time to finish to say 'I'm sorry.' Was I clear?"

Foreman: "Transparent."

H: "Good. Point B keep your mouth shut with the little brat."

Cameron: "You mean he doesn't know he is your son?"

H: "Precisely."

Cam: "Oh my God!"

H: "You get the point sis! Mow let's go further, the last doctor they saw talked about some genetic problems. Lets starts from this. Cuddy and Wilson I need your help to write my medical history. Fourteen focus yourself on the mother, blood and everything you could have in mind included. Chase, Cameron, Kutner and Taub start to pop up ideas, I will write down. Than we'll go to the kid."

Before exit the room with Thirteen and Foreman Stacey looks back at House.

S: "Greg?"

H: "What do you want?" He doesn't look at her and continue to write everything down.

S: "Thanks."

H: "Just go. We are wasting time."

**That evening – **

House was sitting in his office, thinking.

Not able to solve the case, tired, and still shocked from the news of being a father.

Cuddy enters in.

C: "Hey!"

H: "Hey! Why aren't you home? Is late. Rachel is waiting for you?"

C: "I asked Wilson to baby-sit her." She looks at the blackboard. "Did you come through anything?"

H: "Nothing."

C: "You will find out, it always happens."

H: "What if I fail this time???"

C: "Why are you supposed to fail?"

H: "Because this time is personal."

She caresses his hair gently then kisses his cheek softly.

C: "I know."

He embraces her.

H: "How long did you know?"

C: "Just one day. Was Stacey that phoned me yesterday when you find me upset."

H: "Why didn't you tell me."

C: "You want to know the truth."

H: "I prefer it."

C: "I would like you to keep your good mood for another day. I'm sorry. I was selfish."

He kisses her forehead.

H: "That's ok." He thinks for a moment than says "Lisa?"

C: "Tel me."

H: "I don't know what's the right thing to do."

C: "You mean tell him he's your son?"

H: "Yeah! What do you suggest me? Could this be a problem for you?"

C: "What do you mean?"

H: "Suppose I will tell him, suppose he will enters in my life, our life. Could this affect our relationship?"

Cuddy looks at him, was these the moments when she realises how much he has changed, when he shows how he cares.

She kisses him on his lips.

C: "Greg, I love you. Everything you will decide will be fine for me. If you think in your conscience that this is the right decision to make I'm at your side and always will be. We will manage this together."

It's his turn to kiss her back now.

H: "I love you too Lisa. Now go home I'm sure my Chip and Dale is missing you."

C: "No. If you stay here I will stay with you or we go back home together."

H: "Why want you do it? It doesn't make sense."

C: "I can't live you alone in this moment. You are tired. Please, just listen to me for once. Let's go home now. Get rested. Tomorrow you will think better."

H: "Ok, fine."

C: "Good. House?"

H: "Yeah?"

C: "Did you see him yet?"

H: "No."

C: "Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?"

H: "Yes, please."

C: "You are welcome."

Before leaving House gives an other look at the blackboard.

Symptoms and characters…………

The sketch of a cripple, a woman and a skinny boy with poppy eyes on it…………………

House is sure there are some other lies in between………………

Tomorrow he will now better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** That's t everyone who keep reading the story. This is just imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**Chapter**** 8 –**** Fathers**** and**** Sons**

Later that night House and Cuddy where sleeping once the arms of the other, trying to take comfort from the heat of their bodies wrap together.

Cuddy opens her eyes, turns a little bit and finds out that House is awake.

C: "Hey."

H: "Hey. Did I wake you up?"

C: "No. Why aren't you sleeping?"

H: "I was thinking."

C: "About what?"

H: "Faith."

C: "What do you mean?"

H: "I grew up with a man not being my real father."

C: "So…………"

H: "And the same is happening to my son."

C: "There's anything you have got to blame yourself about. You never knew until yesterday."

H: "But is a strange coincidence, you have got to admit it."

C: "Ok……… You are afraid your son could experience the same things happened you during your childhood?"

H: "Right. And leaving everyday with that anger in the air. And not knowing the true until his death………… Oh my God. I don't want him to hate him."

C: Sssssh. That's ok. He will never hate you." She kisses his cheek softly.

H: "How would you know?"

C: "I'm sure about it. Anyway why don't you call your mother than?"

H: "Why?"

C: "For two reasons. The first one: she already experienced this situations."

H: "She never wanted to talk abut it, but I can try. And the second one?"

C: "Well………… Maybe when you was little boy you had some particular disease you don't remember about and maybe is that one affecting Richard. Is just a supposition."

House smiles brightly after all that terribly hours. Where does he found out that incredibly intelligent woman so caring and sensitive to his problems.

H: "Cuddy, you are a genius. Have you ever known it?"

C: "You told me the first day you met me."

H: "You still remember it?"

C: "Every moment, from beginning to end."

They kiss each other.

C: "Lets get dressed now. We have got to go and meet Richard this morning."

H: "Coming."

God, this will be a busy day.

- **Meeting Richard -**

House and Cuddy enters in Richards' room.

House is shocked, is like seeing a picture of himself about forty years ago, when everything was different, and maybe, not so difficult.

Even at that age House was not so keen in rubbing his hair, so is Richard.

Even from that far he immediately notice they share the same bad habit to eat finger nails.

Also Cuddy can't believe on that image of a pocket size House she has in front of her eyes. Now she is understanding what Mark was talking about. But even in the clone therapy there's something failing, in fact he also said Richard is an angel. Since he's House son, how could this be true?

Thirteen is there changing his drip solution.

Stacey is sitting on a chair opposite her sons' bed.

H: "Hello Richard, I'm Doctor House."

R: "Hello Sir. You are that old friend of my mum?"

H: "Yes. It's me. I'm the Doctor who is trying to cure your disease."

R: "Thank you. Good morning Madame."

Cuddy cheeks become red of emotion.

C: "Hello Richard, you are such a gentleman." She looks for a moment House straight in the eyes and fuss the instinct of laugh. House by his side just rolled his eyes.

R: "I'm just a kid." Richard shakes his shoulders.

House sites on the left side of the bed. He puts a hand of his son head and caresses it gently. Maybe this will be the much more intimate gesture he will share with his son.

H: "How are feeling?"

R: "Tired and bored. What's wrong with me, Sir."

H: "Please call me House. Actually I haven't discovered it yet but I promise you will exit from here healthy and happy very soon."

R: "Than you Si…………… House."

H: "You are welcome. What you do to spare time while you are here?"

R: "I look at my collections of leafs and plants. I have my collection book always with me."

H: "May I see it?"

R: "Sure." He stretches out an arm to reach the black big book on the bedside table. "Here you are." He gives the book to House with a bright look in his eyes like this is the most precious thing on earth.

H: "Thanks." He flicks through the book with transparent bags inside fool of leafs and plants from all other the country. "You like botanic?"

R: "Yes, I like how they look like and smells."

House sneers.

H: "You really went to all these places?"

R: "Yeap! Father and I make always wonderful trips to the mountains or to the forests. Dad is very good at it. He is very brave. He teach me how to be a good boy scout. I even know how to light up a fire."

H: "Excellent. When you will be fine we can make a trip and show me."

R: "You can go with your leg?"

H: "Would you like to help me?"

R: "Sure. It will be an honour."

House stops. Maybe he just goes a little bit further than he was supposed to do.

He likes the kid. Bright and smart, the kind of son everybody would like to have.

R: "Father and I just came back from one of our trip when I fait ill. Now we will do it anymore."

H: "Why are you saying that?"

R: "Because dad is mad at me because of my disease." He sniffs.

S: "Darling………… I told you that this is just in your imagination." She grabs her sons' hands.

R: "And why is not coming to see me anymore?" There's a light trace of tears in his eyes.

Stacey doesn't know what other excuse give to her son. Is House turn to tell some lies.

H: "Your father told me he is so sorry not being here but he had an important call from work and there was no way his boss accepted him to be out of his duty. But as soon he will free he will run here to give you a big hug."

R: "Are you sure?"

H: "Does I seem a liar to you?" Oh God, why I put myself into this field?

R: "Certainly not Sir." A very polite guy indeed. Truly he doesn't know anything about his real father.

House gives the book back to Richard.

H: "Thanks."

R: "You are welcome. Doctor House?"

H: "Yes son?"

House, Cuddy and Stacey freeze for a moment. Damn!

Richard instead don't bother, finding this just a courtesy from House.

R: "Will I be alright?"

H: "I promise you. Take it easy."

R: "Is just that………… Nothing?"

H: "What? You can't have secrets with your doctor." He would like to say _'You can't have secrets with your father'_ instead.

R: "I……… I………… I really would like to come home and play with my friends. I miss company."

Cuddy comes closer to the bed.

C: "And what about if I found you a friend?"

R: "How could you? I'm ill."

C: "I don't think your problem is something you can pass on other people. Is that true House?"

H: "Yes………" Where is she going?

C: "I think I can get you some company to chat and play here. You can't go out of the room and of the bed of course. But I think you both have enough imagination to let the time passes by."

R: "Grand. Who is he?"

C: "Actually is a she. It's my daughter Rachel, I think I can get her here this afternoon if you like."

R: "Sure. Thanks."

C: "So we have a deal?" She shakes Richards' small and skinny hand.

H: "We have to go now. It has been very nice talking with you."

R: "Goodbye Doctor House. Goodbye Doctor Cuddy."

H & C: "Bye Richard."

Out of Richards' room.

H: "Cuddy, are you talking seriously about Rachel?"

C: "Sure. What's wrong with that?"

H: "Nothing. Is so sweet from you but, what about if he get worst in front of Rachel eyes?"

C: "There's not much difference when she spy around the hospital behind your shoulders."

H: "But I'm always there to protect her in those cases."

C: "I think that if at her age was able not to faint staring in front of a surgery she can stand everything."

H: "My super little girl."

C: "Our…………" She comes closer to him.

H: "Right, our." He kisses her.

H: "Let's go to your office now. I need to make that phone call to my mother and I need a quite place."

C: "Let's go."

**- Mom knows best- **

House sits behind Cuddies' desk. He dials his mother number. The phone rings. Than the sweet voice of her mother comes out.

H: "Hi Mom, is Greg."

B: "Darling. How are you doing? Have you planned the day of the wedding?"

H: "No, not yet. And I'm quite well."

B: "What wrong darling? Do you have a quarrel with Lisa?"

H: "No, no, no mom. Lisa and I are going well. Our quarrels always has been a way to show our fellings t each other. By the way, you are right, actually there is a problem.

B: "Greg, you are scaring me. What going on there?"

H: "Well…………… I just discovered I have a son mom."

B: "Oh my God. It couldn't be Lisa's, she couldn't have done this to you. We are talking about Stacey right?"

H: "Yes, how do you know that?"

B: "You loved just two women in your life son. One completely different from the other."

H: "You have reason."

B: "How do you discovered it?"

H: "Stacey came here yesterday because the boy is ill."

B: "Anything serious?"

H: "I don't know it yet. I'm trying to find out."

B: "Well you certainly are the best diagnostician in the country. You'll manage."

H: "I really hope so."

There's a pause in the conversation. Blythe can sense there's something else in the air. So she goes further.

B: "Greg?"

H: "Yes mom?"

B: "Does the guy know who you are?"

H: "Nope."

B: "Are you going to tell him?"

H: "I don't know what to do mum, seriously mum. That's why I need you to help me."

B: "What do you mean?"

H: "I mean……………… you…………… dad………………… that other man……………… how dad and I deal with each other. I mean, you already experience that. How did you understand dad was the right choice for your son……………… Why the other never showed up."

B: "Greg this is not the same situation."

H: "Yes it is. And now seems Mark hates the kid. I don't want my son to grew up with someone hating him all the time and made him feel like a failure."

B: "Greg please stop it. I know is hard to believe, but in his way he loved you. What you think you would have done if you knew from the beginning?"

H: "I don't know."

B: "Why you and Stacey broke up last time?"

H: "I wasn't ready to change for her."

B: "And now?"

H: "Is different?"

B: "What is different?"

H: "I'm different."

H: "You know…………… Lisa, Rachel……………… the engagement, the wedding……………… me admitting my feelings. I commit for all."

B: "You commit for her. That's a good point where to start from. Have you ever thought that maybe, you didn't commit and you would have never commit for Stacey because in the deep of your soul you knew, even at that time, that you loved someone else?"

H: "You are telling me that even I didn't realized that the only one I truly loved was always Lisa?"

B: "Yes. And this what else is telling you?"

H: "That this is gonna be my family……… But what about Richard?"

B: "And what about Rachel? She's calling you dad right?"

H: "Y-y-yes, right. But what's the point? She chose me."

B: "And why you think she has chosen you?"

H: "Who knows……… She's just a kid. Maybe because…................." He makes a pause, something is becoming much more clear in his mind.

B: "What? Say it Greg."

H: "She grows up with me around. I'm the person much closer to a father she ever knew."

B: "And you fell yourself like a father for her?"

H: "Yes. And want to be."

B: "I think this will solve you doubts."

H: "I love you mum."

B: "I love you too son."

She smiles.

B: "I remember there was a time you and your father loved each other."

H: "When? My memories are not quite good as yours."

B: "You were 5 or 6 years old I think and you used to make some trips to the mountains. You were so excited about spending time with him."

H: "He could be out of town for months in other occasion."

B: "Just listen now. What exited you most were leafs and plants. Your father taught you how to recognised them, which one was good and which one was wrong. But you still were a disobedient guy. Once you smelt a strange plant and fainted. Your father was so mad…………" She laugh.

H: "What did you just said?"

B: "Your father was so mad?"

H: "No, no, no. What I had done?

G: "You smelt a strange plant and fainted?"

A voice pops up in Houses' mind _'They smell good.'_

H: "Mum, you are always my angel. Now I solved the cased the case. I need to hang up now but I will call you soon with some good news."

B: "The wedding?"

H: "Maybe. Bye mum."

B: "Bye Greg." She hangs up.

House looks at the beautiful dreamy face of Cuddy.

H: "Did you heard everything?"

C: "Yeap." She comes closer to him and places her arms on his shoulders.

H: "Will you ever forgive me to made you wait so much?"

C: "What you just said to your mother meant enough for me." And with that she kisses him.

H: "I need to go to Richard now."

- The Diagnosis -

House enters Richard's room.

H: "Morning Richard, can I see your collection book for a moment?

R: "Sure."

House looks at the leafs and plants hoping he was not wrong.

S: "What is going on Greg?"

H: "I will tell you in a minute if you have a little patience. Oh, oh, oh. There it is."

S: "What's that?"

H: "The botanic name is 'cardiopolis flatua armopolis'. When you smell it can cause vomit and convulsions. He passed time smelling the plants that's why he felt always bad."

S: "You are telling me that my became a sort of………………"

H:"Drug addicted? Yes, but he can make rehabilitation."

S:"I can't believe it……… That's all? Just some stupid plants?"

H: "They are not stupid. This is called self defence. Richard I'm sorry but I have to ask you to through in the garbage this collection book. Now he is full of this strange plant. You understand it right?"

R: "Yes Doctor House."

H: "I will give you a botanic book so you will never do such a mistake."

R: "Thank you House."

H: "You are welcome." He looks at Stacey. "He will good in a while. Why don't you go to your hotel now, you really need some sleep."

S: "I will go in a while."

Rachel enters the room and jump in Houses' arm.

Ra: "Dad!!!!!" She screams.

He lifts her up and keeps her in a tight hug.

H: "Hello my little princess!" He kisses her cheeks "Rachel this his Richard. Richard she is Rachel"

R & R: "Hello!!!!"

H: "Rachel I would like you to teach Richard some of your hospital games until he stays here. You think you can do it for me? You see, he is getting bored here."

Ra: "How could he be bored with all the things you can do here?"

H: "So you can teach him?"

Ra: "Ok………"

H: "I give you just one rule. You can only play here until I will not tell you he's free to walk around the hospital. You think you can do it for me?"

Ra: "Fine. Just for you."

H: "Thanks."

S: "Hi Rachel."

Ra: "Who are you?"

H: "An old friend of mine. We need to now. Foreman will come in a while with the treatment. We will come later to pick you up Cheap and Dale."

Ra: "Fine Dad."

House and Cuddy go out of the room with the felling that everything is gonna be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9 – A**** Decision for Future**

It took other two months to get Richard cured. During this time House had the opportunity to spend some time with his son, a time during which they had great fun. Rachel was part of their tricks. They became the gang f the hospital.

Cuddy let him have fun, she understood that this was a big moment for him. She never asked him about what he was going to decide. Was his decision after all. She wanted to let him free to find the better solution into his heart, a good heart, no matter strangers could ever think.

The day Richard should leave the hospital finally comes. For House is the time for decisions.

They are all in Cuddies' office now. Mark, Stacey, Cuddy and House.

H: "First of all I would like to apologize with both of you. Even if it's late."

M: "I beg you?"

H: "Yes, I want to apologize for what I have done last time to try make you break up and Stacey come back with me."

S: "But you sent me back to Mark then."

H: "If I didn't have acted like a foul all this wouldn't have never happened."

S: "I don't regret having Richard."

H: "Maybe get pregnant of me was a mess."

S: "I don't think so."

H: "Thanks."

S: "I really mean it."

House smiles. Then he looks Mark straight in the eyes.

H: "When everything came up I was so confused. I just thought that my son would have experienced everything that happened to me. A bad father hating me and me hating him all the time. And then discover that he's not my father…………… Then I needed to talk to Richard and my mother to make up my mind. And you know what?" He point his cane right in front of Mark nose.

M: "I don't know a thing."

H: "You don't hate Richard and you really are his father!!!"

M: "Are you screwing with me?"

H: "Nope. You see, I can be just the one who get Stacey pregnant but a father is another thing. A father is the person you grew up with. Is the person who teaches you how to ride a bike, be a good boy, read a book. Is your pal for funny tricks. Is the person you can always count when you have a problem. Is the one who embrace you when you need. Is the one who considers you the light in his eyes. Is your brave knight against the dragon. Is that one who follows all your steps from the moment you breath.

M: "Was your father like that?"

H: "Nope. Was like he was supposed to be. And you are."

M: "Who told you?"

H: "Richard."

M: "Seriously."

H: "Yeap. And he is not the type who tells lies. However, considering all this, that's why I don't want to enter in his life."

S: "Are you sure? But are changed."

H: "But I'm not changed for him!"

S: "I don't get you."

H: "Stacey…………………… You really believe that he could accept me as a father after all these years? He barely knows me."

S: "He can learn."

H: "No. Is not right. This would just create confusion and sadness into his life. He will lost his balance. And he doesn't need it. I'm nothing more than a stranger for him. A friend of the family. Or the doctor who saved his life. Take it as you want. But I'm not his father, that's Marks' role."

S: "Is really this what you want?"

H: "I just want what is best for my son. Stacey……………… even kids have memories and I'm not part of his. Even when we think they are just little brats they have already a mind on their own and they are learning from us. All he's become until now is thanks to both of you."

M: "With a little bit of you."

H: "Just some genes. They are just a funny cocktail to create people. Anyway this is my decision. I just ask you one thing, I will be glad to receive some news sometimes and photos."

Stacey nods.

S: "I will take care of it."

H: "And you pal? What do you think?"

M: "I had the worst opinion about you but maybe you're not so bad."

H: "We have a deal?"

M: "Right." They shakes hands.

H: "I tell you right now. If you will make him unhappy I will kick you until you are dead even if I'm an old cripple man.

S: "I will be his guard."

H: "No tricks woman."

S: "I have no intention to perform them. Thanks Greg."

She tights House in a short hug.

He smiles, is a smile of regrets.

H: "Is better you go."

Someone knocks the door, Is Richard and Rachel holding hands.

Ri: "Morning."

S: "Morning darling. How are you feeling today."

Ri: "Fine."

S: "And who's this delicious lady you are holding hand?"

Ri: "But Mum don't you remember her? She's Rachel. Dr Cuddy and Dr House daughter."

S: "You are right."

Richard looks down the floor. He seems ashamed of something while Rachel is tapping her left foot on the floor. Then Richard continues.

Ri: "She's my girlfriend. When I grew up we will get married."

Everybody in the room look shocked. House had the impression to felt down the floor.

Richard: "Is that true Cuddle?"

Rachel: "Yeap." She smiles. She now has the same expression of Cuddy when she wins a quarrel with House.

S: "How did you just called her?"

Ri: "Cuddles? Don't you like?"

S: "Well…………… You see…………………"

Ri: "It's funny. It seems like a pet name for me."

H: "That's what I always thought." House stats.

Cuddy & Stacey: "House!!!!" The two ladies give a severe look to him.

Ri: "Mum?"

S: "Yes darling?"

Ri: "When I grew up I wanna be a doctor."

S: "Ok………………if is that what you want…………………… You are still in time to change your mind."

Ri: "I will not."

Rachel comes closer to Richard and whisper into his ear:

Ra: "Tell them what kind of doctor you would like to be." They exchange a bright look in agreement.

Ri: "I want to be a Di…………… D…………… Dia…………… Diag……………"

H: "Diagnostician."

Ri: "Right. Like you!!!"

There's a bit silence in the room now. Cuddy is going to cry. Richard moves now in her direction.

Ri: "Doctor Cuddy?"

C: "Yes, Richard."

Ri: "When I will become a doctor, can I come here and ask you for a job?"

C: "Sure. It will be honour." Yes, a honour, father and son together in the same department…………………

Ra: "Wait a minute Richard. If you come to work here I wanna be your boss so you are going to ask me if I want to hire you."

Ri: "Will you, Cuddles? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaseeeeeeee."

Ra: "I will do if you behave." The charade just started, and they still have time to grow up.

House is thinking '_God………… House and Cuddy, once again. What's wrong with faith.'_

H: "Cuddy I think we have a problem here. I tell you right now Rachel, a Dean of Medicine is more that enough in a family."

Ra: "But Mum can't work forever."

H: "You are right. Sometimes I forgive you are you mothers' daughter. Always too rational."

Ri: "Doctor House?"

H: "Yes, Richard."

Ri: "When I will become a doctor will you teach me?"

H: "Sure. All that I could possibly know."

Ri: "Thanks. For everything." Richard turn back to his parents. "Dad, can we go home now?"

M: "Sure, son."

They all approach the door now to leave.

M: "Thank you everybody."

Ri: "Goodbye Cuddy. Goodbye House. Goodbye Rachel."

C, H, Ra: "Bye, Richard."

Stacey is the last one to leave.

S: "Greg, really I don't know how to thank you."

H: "Forget it. The only thing that matters is that he is healthy now."

S: "You are really changed for the better. And I think I know why this happened." She looks at Cuddy. "I'm glad you finally found the happiness you was searching for such a long time. You really deserve it. Keep an eye on your dad Rachel."

Ra: "Sure!"

S: "Bye Greg, bye Lisa, bye Rachel."

H: "Good bye."

Stacey reaches for Mark and Richard.

House stares near the door looking at them.

Cuddy puts her arms round his waist, her head on his left shoulder and whisper on his ear:

C: "You made the right decision."

H: "I know." And he kisses her forehead.

He sees Mark, Stacey and Richard disappear behind the doors of the elevator.

But he knows that this bye is not forever and this comforts him a little bit.

Cuddy comes back to her desk.

H: "Cuddy?"

C: "Yes, House?"

H: "What about if we forget about work for today and we go altogether to the fun fair to end well the day?"

Cuddy looks at her desk. Is full of business stuff that will take her at least five hours of work but what are five hours of work compared with your life? The man I love is asking me help. In his ways, as always. Everything is under the lines of that simple tender request. He is there, at the door, still looking at the elevator doors closed. She can't see his face but she knows is a mess. Fuck the world!

C: "Sure. There isn't anything important here that can't wait until tomorrow."

He smiles because he knows that she is lying but is a good lie, for him.

C: "I will challenge you in every game of the fair."

H: "You can't win against me."

C: "Are you sure?" She approaches him and they share a passionate kiss.

H: "You are my family and I love you."

C: "I love you too."

Ra: "I love you too." They hug each other.

They exit the hospital doors to the fun fair.

An other chapter of their life together just begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**** 10 –**** Step two**

We are at step two now.

Other surprises are yet to come in Houses' life.

Will they be good or not?

Who knows?

Is have of couple of ideas in mind.

Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.

Thanks to everybody who is supporting me in this adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11 -**** Swan**** Song **

House and Cuddy went out this evening. The occasion was a charity event at the local orphanage. The administrator organised it involving children and teenager there making a performance in music, acting, singing and dancing. The kind of occasions House never liked but forced himself to go to make Cuddy happy. The orphanage and the PPTH where in partnership so, as the Dean, she was obliged to attend, and House with her.

A Blues Brother performance just finished with terrible way of singing and playing music.

House was not just bored, but he hated even the destruction of his third religion: music. (The first two were Cuddy and Rachel; fourth his work, yes, just fourth………………)

House: "The next time remember me to bring my guitar."

Cuddy: "Oh, House, they are just kids."

H: "No one of them have the minimum sense of music. I assure you that Rachel will get rid of all that bounce of kids in ten minutes."

C: "I know………… Daddy little Mozart……………" She smiles.

H: "Well, at least she took something from me." Day by day House is acting more like the real genetic father of the little Rachel. Cuddy is pleased by that, is giving their relationship much more complicity.

C: "You can tell it. Now be quiet. In a minute will start a dancing performance. It will be………" She looks back at the program. "………… 'Swan Lake' maybe will be good."

H: "I have the feeling it will be a 'Swan Song' instead."

C: "Sssssh."

When the curtains open the sweet music of 'Swan Lake' begins and with that enters in a wonderful girl in her black ballet dress with some glitters on it. The girl has bright red – blond hair in a tight chignon, porcelain skin, a doll face with big green eyes and natural red lips. She seems a nymph of the forest. And to everybody delight she is really talented.

H: "She's hiding something." He whispers at Cuddies' ear

C: "Why?"

H: "She is smiling too much. I'm sure she's sick."

C: "Why don't you forget to be a diagnostician for once and just enjoy the evening?"

H: "I put 10 dollars that I'm right."

C: "Fine, now shot up."

The girl is continuing her performance without a failure. At the end of the music she is in the usual position of the dead swan.

Then the curtain gets blocked. While the electrician is trying to fix it the girl is still there.

Someone is starting to call her name:

Lady: "Michelle? Michelle? Michelle wake up. Did you fall asleep?"

Nothing.

People there are starting to laugh. And the administrator is getting angry.

A girl approaches Michelle, nothing. Calls her, then touches her and goes back of a couple of steps with an horrified face. She goes at the direction of the administrator.

Girl: "Mrs. Needham, I think she is finally dead. Is there a doctor here?"

H: "I don't know you but I hate when this sort of things happens. And don't forget to give me 10 dollars."

C: "For what?"

H: "Swan song."

C: "Oh God…………………" Cuddy rolls her eyes.

House looks at her with an expression of triumph in his face.

H: "Yeah. We are Doctors." And stand up with Cuddy. "We are coming."

While they are approaching the stage Cuddy is already calling the hospital for an ambulance.

Cuddy helps House to turn the girl that is hardly breathing and almost can't move.

C: "Mrs. Needham. What's wrong with this girl?"

M.N.: "She has a cancer."

C: "What?"

M.N.: "Please tell me she's dead."

C: "Why are talking this way?"

M.N. "Because cure her is a thorn in our business plan."

C: "Don't worry Mrs. Needham. From this evening she will never be anymore. I'm taking this girl under my supervision. And certainly I will not her dye."

H: "We." He says approaching Cuddy.

C: "If she already has got a cancer she doesn't need a diagnostician."

H: "Do you really believe that? And what about that rush?"

C: "What rush?"

H: "This one." He says lifting up the girl left harm.

**A New Case ****– The Swan**

When House and Cuddy enter his office all the team was already there, Wilson included. House slams to each one of them a folder file with all the notes of the case.

H: "Good Evening children, thanks for coming."

W: "You could even say good night. It's 10 PM you know?"

H: "Come on Jimmy, we have to save a life."

W: "Fine……………" Wilson sits down.

H: "Good. The case of the day is the Dying Swan."

Taub: "Aren't we in the wrong Department? I mean, usually we don't cure animals."

H: "Actually the Swan is a 15 year old ballet dancer with a stomach cancer."

W: "If you already have a diagnosis why do you need us?"

H: "Look at the blackboard my friend because the best is yet to come. Team now think and pop up ideas or anything else could be in your mind."

House starts to write on the blackboard.

Stomach cancer.

Rush.

Fainting.

Trouble breathing.

Lack of strength.

Vomit.

Heat drop.

Muscular Sinking

Gastrointestinal trouble

House: "Any bets?"

F: "Basedow disease."

C: "Hyperparathyroidism, explains the muscular troubles and…………"

H: "Oh God. My little darling specialist in endocrinology……………Want to game with us?"

C: "House I'm serious."

H: "Fine boss. Anything else team?"

Th: "Addison disease."

H: "That doesn't explain her being so skinny."

Ta: "She could have become anorexic to be a better ballet dancer."

H: "Ok………… go and force her to eat. And what else?"

W: "Schonlein-hench disease."

Cam: "Even Berger disease is suitable to symptoms."

H: "Fine. We have something to start from. Check her blood for all the disease we mentioned, and check thyroid to see if Cuddy is right."

C: "I will run the test."

H: "You are not supposed to do that I have plenty of assistants."

C: "I wanna do that."

H: "Fine. I will wait here and think."

C: "Or better take a nap."

H: "As you prefer."

They all go out of Houses' office to do the tests.

He stares in front of the blackboard looking at symptoms. It must be something. Couldn't be just cancer. He will find the missing part of this new puzzle.

**Meeting the Swan **

A day passed and all the tests are negative.

House hates when things are turning this way, he's forced to work like a blind man in a square crowded of people, is almost impossible to find a way out.

Is time for him to meet his Swan, to understand what she is hiding like he thinks.

In her room. Michelle is lying on the bed with a book about ballet in her hands, her I-pod is on, listening to the Nutcracker music. When House enters in she shut it of.

M: "Morning."

H: "Hello, I'm Doctor House."

M: "I know. I remember you. You were sitting in the second row near a beautiful woman in a green dress the evening of the show. If I remember well she is Doctor Cuddy."

H: "Right. How you noticed us? You were dancing."

M: "I always try to have a look at the audience when I'm on stage. It helps me making a connection with them. I understand better how far I can go in my performance."

H: "And why did you choose us?"

M: "She looked very interested while you were enough detached. Was an interesting situation."

H: "Is not true………………"

M: "You are lying, I understand it. And I tell you something more. You weren't detached because of the event, even if it was really a mess. You were detached because you had something better to think about."

H: "Perhaps what?" He is getting curious of this teenage girl.

M: "I think a who is much more appropriate." She laughs. "You were thinking about the woman at your side who was holding your hand. There's nothing like the look of a man in love."

H: "You are imagining things kid. Was too dark there and you haven't seen a thing."

M: "The heart never lies. Yours is one of the picture I would like to remember forever."

H: "And why do you choose us?"

M: "The moment I saw you, I thought you were the picture of a family. And I'm sure is pretty and happy family." She sighs for a moment. "You have to forgive me Doctor House. I'm an orphan, and I always dream about how I would like my family to be. So when I see one I figure out how I could fit it. I think you are a very good father."

She is a very nice person. And she is getting House quite embarrassed and uncomfortable.

H: "You have to ask Rachel the next time she will come here."

M: "She's your daughter?"

H: "She's Cuddies' daughter. I became his father later in the years. It's complicated. Anyway you will see her quite often. She always puts her little nose everywhere in the hospital."

M: "Would you like your daughter to be in touch with a dying person?"

H: "Why are you saying that?"

M: "Because is what is happening to me."

H: "Who told you so?"

M: "Everybody."

H: "Anyone of my team? Tell me who and I will strangle him or her."

M: "No, no, no. Actually everybody are so nice here."

H: "So who?"

M: "Well ……………the other children in the orphanage…………… Mrs. Needham………… The other people working there………… actually they were wishing I could dye."

H: "How could someone wish a girl to dye?"

M: "My cancer gets people afraid of even touch me. That's why no one wanted to adopt me. Everybody wants an healthy daughter. And I barely have friends thanks to this."

She's an adult wrapped in the body of a girl. And this is remembering him about his difficult childhood.

H: "I'm sorry." He really mean it.

M: "That's not your fault."

He puts a hand on her right one trying to comfort her. Stops for a moment that continue his conversation with her.

H: "What you know about your disease?"

M: "Anything. And I don't want to know."

H: "You don't want to know what is affecting you and than be cured?"

M: "I can't be cured."

H: "How can you say that if you don't know?"

M: "All the doctors I saw didn't know where to slam their damned faces."

H: "Maybe you just met a bounce of idiots."

M: "That's what I have always thought. But I don't think you are, really. Maybe is true that there isn't anything to do about."

H: "You don't look so upset. Are you just indifferent or is something else picking you up?"

M: "Apart the fact I took the habitude to be ill………………… Is true, there's something picking me up. How strange, you are the first person I met who ever realized that, you know?"

H: "I took the habitude to observe and listen to people for my work. Is really helpful. I can always tell when they are hiding me something."

M: "Am I hiding something Doctor House?" She has got a challenging look in her eyes.

H: "Sure. I understood that the moment you put your first step on the stage."

M: "What am I hiding Doctor House?" Her beautiful green eyes are getting bigger saying this.

H: "I don't know yet. There's something else inside you I haven't yet discovered. And you can tell what is picking you up?"

M: "Sure. The ballet. My dream is to become a great ballet dancer."

H: "I see. Well, why not, from I saw last evening you are pretty good at that."

M: "Good is not enough. A strong commitment to excellence is the only quality for an étoile. And even is just a dream I want to work hard for it."

Why you consider it a dream? You don't think you can enter in a dance academy?

With which identity and with which money? I haven't nothing.

House is silent for moment.

M: "You look worried. Anything wrong?

H: "Yeap."

M: "Is it something about me?"

H: "Yeap."

M: "Anything you could tell me? I'm strong, I can stand it."

H: "I don't know if you are strong enough for that."

M: "Please let me know."

H: "Ok………… You see, with all the combination of symptoms you have and muscles fading……………… I need you to ask you quit dancing."

An expression of terror is on Michelle face now.

M: "I can't. No. I can't. Please. Don't do this to me. Please." She started to cry.

H: "I'm sorry."

M: "No you are not!!!!!" She yell at him with all the anger she could have. She start to punch Houses' arm and chest with soft fists. "You don't understand. You don't understand. You don't understand. I can't. I need this to live. Is my life."

While House tries to stop her Cuddy enters in.

C: "Hey. What is going here? Michelle, stop! Stop! Calm down."

M: "He is a jerk. I don't want to do that. I don't. Do you hear me."

She cries in Cuddies' arm now.

Cuddy lift up an eyebrow and ask: "What have you done to put her in such a state."

H: "I told her that she must quit dancing."

Michelle murmurs low, between sighs and tears: "I can't…………"

C: "Is for the muscles fading right?" House nods. Cuddy caresses Michelle tenderly, like a mother with her child. She knows that House is right. "Michelle………… we are doing this for your good."

Michelle sniffs. "Can at least try to make you both understand?"

H: "Ok. Try."

M: "Let me picture it to you in the best way. I have multiple diseases for years now." Cuddy and House nod. "And I'm a ballet dancer. I'm in constant pain. The profession I choose is the results of strong hours of exercises and pain. Much pain you hear the better. But you can't show it to the people around you. Have you ever seen a painful expression on a ballet dancer? I need to dance to justify my pain. Is that so strange for you?" They both stay in silence. "Have you ever been in pain?" She directs this question looking House straight in the eyes.

House sighs: "Use the pain to do a better work………… Is unusual but it does have sense." He has been doing this for years but is strange to hear another person create a philosophy for life around it. And as she just told to them it does have sense, it doesn't seem the nonsense of a cripple jerk as him.

C: "Michelle…………… I understand your point but we are doctors. The health of the patience is our first care."

M: "But this is the best medicine you could gave me. Please." She makes pity now.

H: "Cuddy……………… we have a few test to run on her where she is supposed to be on stress. Instead of doing it the usual way, you know…………… bicycle and so on……………… we can take her to the physical therapy room and let her do some ballet exercises."

C: "House…………… the girl is under my supervision and you know."

H: "Come on Cuddy. Is just another way to make the test and the girl will be happy. What difference does it make?"

C: "What about if she gets hurt? She is so weak after all."

H: "We will fix her. Why are we here for?"

Michelle jumps on the bed and grabs Cuddies' hands "Please Doctor Cuddy let me do it. I have enough strength to do all the test you want. Please, when can we start." She really can't wait the moment she can dance again. Cuddy understand it very well.

C: "Ok. Do the test. But at least you or one of your team have to supervise her. You will not left her alone."

H: "Certainly."

Michelle puts her arms on Cuddy neck and tight her in a big hug. "Thanks. Thank you Doctor Cuddy."

C: "That's ok honey."

H: "Hey. What about me. I had the brilliant idea."

M: "Thank you Doctor House." She gives him a bright smile. "When can we start?"

C: "In a couple of hours, we need to get the room ready."

M: "I can hardly wait."

C: "I can see it."

M: "Doctor Cuddy?"

C: "Yes?"

M: "You told Doctor House I'm after your supervision now. Are going to adopt me?"

Her inquiry left Cuddy astonished, she freezes for a moment. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just your tutor."

Michelle sighs. "Ah………… Ok……………… Was just curiosity."

House thought in his head _'Was just a hope. Poor child.' _

H: "See you later Michelle."

M: "See you." Cuddy and House are leaving the room while she calls them back and asks "Would you like to be my parents?"

Cuddy turn back and approaches Michelle's bed, she than places a kiss on her forehead and says "Don't think about this now, you need to rest now."

M: "Ok mum. Bye dad."

C & H: "Bye Michelle." They left the room both confused and concerned.

They go straight to Cuddy office. House closes the door behind them.

C: "House I understood that you read in her words your way to react about pain but are we going to do when she will finish all the test?"

H: "I don't know."

C: "Do you understand she is definitely ill?"

H: "Don't tell me Cuddy. I thought she came her just to play an awful game!!!" He takes a sit on her couch. "I'm sorry Lisa, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm tired. Sorry."

Cuddy finds a seat at his side and place her head on his shoulder. "That's ok. I'm sorry too. Is such a strange situation."

H: "She's a strange girl, indeed."

C: "She asked us to be her parents."

H: "She is an orphan, what do you expect."

C: "She's so sweet."

H: "She's particular strong instead. Is not common at her age."

C: "Her childhood was not simple."

H: "I don't think she has much happy memories."

C: "What are we going to do?"

House stand up "Fix her."

C: "And then?"

H: "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12 Dancing

**Summary:** The developing of a Love Affair in Years with ups and downs - Huddy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**Author's note:**Thanks to everybody who keeps on reading my story, and thank you for all the reviews I received. I saw a lot of you even added it to their favorites. Thank you very much for your support.

_**Special Thanks to my Beta Reader**_

_**A Co-writing by Klara Papkin and Miss Mila**_

**Chapter 12 - Dancing**

The time passed by and House and the team were still not able to cure Michelle. Wilson, on the other hand, wasn't even capable to understand if her cancer was treatable or not.

Michelle, on her part, demonstrated well how strong she was. Even through alternating moments of sickness and health she never lost her dreamy, fairy-like face and shiny smile. Cuddy gave up arguing with House and the girl, and she let her continue her ballet training everyday. Besides, somebody was always with her since she could easily faint or fall down. But whenever she did, she would just get right back up and flash everyone a genuine smile and laugh.

She and Rachel became pals and, with Cuddy's consent, Rachel started studying ballet with Michelle. Michelle was very good with children, and from time to time she and Rachel would tour the Pediatric department and organize their own little shows to the amusement of the children and adults.

Now, even House had trouble finding out where the two girls were. Usually he found them in some rooms they don't belong in, sleeping in each other arms, tight in a soft hug like two sisters, both exhausted of all the adventures of the day.

Michelle definitely became an important asset of the hospital.

Today, after the usual hour of trying to diagnose Michelle's disease with no luck, House went to the therapy room to meet her. After Cuddy and Rachel, she was the third person capable of putting him in a good mood.

"Morning, Swan!" House yelled upon entering the room.

"Morning House!" She yelled back at him. She was doing her exercises, having on leg up on the bar.

"Hard work today?" He asks as he sits on the chair in the middle of the room and smiles at her.

"Yep. And you?" She asks, looking at him through the mirrors.

"Normal stuff." He says, trying to place a frank smile on his face.

She takes her leg off the bar and crouches down in front of him. "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, nothing yet." He looks down.

"That's okay, House." She pats his arm a couple of times, then goes back to her stretching.

She does a few more stretching exercises then exclaims, "I will dance for you now."

She performs a piece from Sleeping Beauty. If he didn't know better, he would think that her disease was just an effect of a bad nightmare. An illusion. How could a person with that combination of symptoms appear so carefree and happy? So angelic? She was full of radiant joy. Like a…butterfly, fluttering in the air.

She ends her performance and than sits down at his feet with crossed legs.

"Do you like it, Dad?" Sometimes she can't help herself from calling him Dad, and Cuddy, Mum. In a combination of pity, consent, and joy, among other things, they let her do it.

"You are simply wonderful when you dance." House said, eyes glittering with joy and amusement.

"Thanks."

House looks thoughtful and Michelle, noticing it, asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Come on, is it serious?"

"Just forget it."

"No. I want to know now! Pleeeeease???"

House laugh sincerely. "Rachel teach you that?"

"She teaches me how to win with you, and _I _teach her ballet. Isn't that a good exchange?"

"You two little foxes." He tickles her.

Michelle tries stop his hands in this game and laughingly says, "Stop it. Stop it. I give up."

"It's better you do." He says, grinning.

He than looks at her amused, and comments, "I envy you."

"Are you kidding? What for?" She opens her eyes in surprise.

"You can dance." He declares.

"And you…" She trails off, looking at his cane.

"Pretty difficult to be a cripple dancer. Don't you think?"

Michelle reflects for a moment and in an instant comes up with an elaborate plan. "You are wrong."

"Don't make a fool of me." He says warningly, teasing her.

"That's not my intention."

"So don't do it."

"House, I can't _make _you dance. I _can _teach you."

"Like you're doing with Rachel? Come on, Mick. Be serious! I'm just an old, handicapped man."

Michelle shrugged. "Maybe you think of yourself like that in your head. It's not true in reality, though."

"You think it's funny for me to walk around a room, swaying at every step I make?"

"Nope."

"Forget what I said. I need to go."

"Wait." She moves in front of him, stopping him with her little body.

"Just listen to me." House nods. "We can learn how to dance together. It's just a question of head and back and… heart. Forget about putting balance in your legs. There are other ways, I can show you. Don't you wish to hold Cuddy in your arms and ask her for a dance?"

"I wish I could."

"I promise you, we can made it."

House sighs and gives in. "I'll think about it." He says before leaving.

House then goes to Cuddy's office. She lifts up her head the moment she hears him entering.

"Hello darling." She smiles at him.

"Morning Sunshine." He smiles back at her and walks into the room. He reaches for her from behind her desk and places a kiss on her lips. Cuddy sighs with pleasure and responds to him with more passion.

"Have you had a good morning so far?" She asked as the broke away from the kiss.

"Quite."

"You went to see Michelle?"

"I did." He said quietly.

"How is she?" Cuddy asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"Unchanged."

"God, I wonder how she can stand it."

"Me too. I'm sorry."

She gives him a comprehensive look and caresses his left cheek with her palm: "I know you're bending over backwards to get this diagnosis."

"The worst part is that it doesn't seem to be enough. One of the worst cases ever has fallen into my hands, and all I can do is wonder if she needs a better doctor that me."

"Don't say that. You're one of the best in this field, and you know it."

"I'm starting to wonder whether I'm losing my touch."

"You aren't. Relax. I trust you. You _will _find a way." She didn't wait for him to respond; instead she leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his for another kiss.

He embraces her tightly. Her head is on his chest, listening his heartbeat. His cheek is on her head, and a hand is caressing her hair. "Thanks." He starts to rock her lightly like following a lullaby motive. He than lifts up her chin up with a finger and asks, "What were you doing when I interrupted you?"

"I was finding a gentle way to not disappoint one of our donors."

"My beloved Mr. Taylor?"

Cuddy could never forget what happened between Taylor and House. In her heart, she knew that she would even have to thank him. That accident was what sent her in House's arms.

"No." She sighs. "An other one."

"What has he asked you to do?"

"He wants us to organize a Gala Benefit…"

"Not again, Lisa, please! I can't stand another auction!"

"Can you let me finish before starting to protest about anything?"

"Fine. So?"

"The Gala Benefit wouldn't be a problem. In fact, _that _part would be simple. But…he wants it to be…old-fashioned…in a certain way."

"Is it a Masquerade Ball?"

"Not exactly."

"Are you going to tell me or am I supposed to keep guessing?"

"Well…he wants everybody to dance. From the waltz to minuet to…tango."

"I see."

"I can't just _force _everybody to dance. Some don't like it, some…" She trailed off.

He finishes the sentence for her: "Some simply can't."

They look at each other. She hates it when silly things make him think about his disability.

"I was proposing to him that we perform a simple benefit without any addition."

"I think you should consent. Otherwise he'll be very disappointment."

"I can't disappoint people I love for an insignificant donor freak."

"I'm fine Cuddy. I don't like benefits anyway. I can even stay at home with Rachel if you like."

"I want you to be _with _me. I need you to be at my side; you're a part of my life. And if the donor doesn't want to accept a simple benefit he can go to hell. I care much more about you than a donation."

He places a kiss on her forehead. "That's very sweet, Lisa, but you have to put the hospital first. I don't want you to turn down an offer to earn money for the hospital. Accept his idea. I even have a proposition for you." He said with a smile.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Actually, there are two. First, why don't you ask Michelle to perform some ballet for the evening? She'd be delighted. Second, why don't you ask her to train everyone at the hospital in the waltz and the other dances? You don't want to our hospital to make a bad impression in front of the donors, do you?"

"You think she can manage such an hard work?"

"The moment you ask her to do it I bet all signs of her disease will disappear."

"That's what concerns me."

"She'll be ok."

"I'm scared Greg."

"About what?" He asked gently.

"She's such a good girl. So nice with everybody. What if she…"

"Don't think about it. Everything is gonna be alright."

"Fine." She smiles. "Do you have an idea how much more work this new idea of yours will force me to do? I have to make extra time for scheduling their work _and _dance times."

"Poor baby. Daddy is gonna find a way to make you relax." House said teasingly. He starts to place tiny kisses to her neck, then hair, forehead, nose, eyes, and finally he reaches her lips.

"Greg…Greg…Greg..." She is fussed from his kisses.

"What? Mmmmmmh." He moans lightly.

"Greg…………… Stop"

"What? You always interrupt during the best moments."

"If you don't go out of here I will never finish all that stuff."

"You can do it tomorrow."

"If I don't finish it now I'll never get out of here. Or at least not until _very _late."

"Ok. I got it. You are very mean when you perform the Administrator façade."

"Really? I think I do a good job."

"You're wonderful. And that's why I love you."

Cuddy rolls her eyes. "Just go House."

"Fine. See you later honey. Fireworks are planned for tonight."

She laughs and goes back to her folders.

House leaves her office and goes back to the physical therapy room.

Michelle turns. "House?" She asks in surprise.

"I need a favour from you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **The developing of a Love Affair in Years with ups and downs - Huddy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

_**Special Thanks to my Beta Reader**_

_**A Co-writing by Klara Papkin and Miss Mila**_

**Chapter 13 – Benefits, Dancing and Dreams **

The evening of the Benefit finally arrived. The schedule, which was very full and ambitious, contained short performances from the children of the Pediatric Unit, performances by Rachel and Michelle together, and other performed by Michelle herself. There was also music entertainment from a local jazz orchestra. Everything was spaced out nicely, and there were times set aside for the dances the donor asked for. Michelle did an excellent job teaching everybody how to dance the waltz, polka, and other dances.

Everything was going just as planned. Better, even.

Cuddy's personal assistant was collecting the numerous checks from the donors. The Dean wouldn't have any financial problems for a long time after this event.

Everyone was in a good mood thanks to the way the event has been planned. House is sitting alone at his table, smiling slightly smiling at Cuddy. _God, she looks gorgeous in that black silk dress…_And recently she looks more beautiful than ever. House didn't know what it was, but there was a soft glow on her face. Maybe it was just an impression. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, or the effect of his love growing stronger day by day. Whatever it was, the look suited her. He, the one viewed as the monster in the past, could never imagine his life without her now. It'd only been a year since they'd gotten engaged, and things couldn't be any better.

Of course, there were still the quarrels and the tricks. He was still House, after all. But then there were _new _things. The necessity of each other's touch, the way that they were no longer afraid of their personal feelings, and even better, the way they weren't afraid to _admit _these feelings. Everyone was so glad for them. After years as lonely human beings, they really deserved that happiness.

After Michelle's last performance, "Paquita", it was time for all the guests and hosts to dance the tango. Michelle quickly changed her dress; she was supposed to join Wilson to dance. She arrives in her tango suit, and reaches the table where now House, Cuddy, and Wilson are sitting.

Michelle smiled brightly at the three of them. "Hello."

"Hi, Mick. Are you tired?" Cuddy asked, a bit of concern creeping into her voice.

Michelle shook her head adamantly. "No, I'm fine. I couldn't feel better, really! After all, I'd never miss the tango for _anything._"

"Uncle James will make you look great up there." House smirked at her.

"I know. We worked very hard for that." They exchanged understanding glances.

"I won't let you down." Wilson said smiling.

"Let's go!" She says, pulling Wilson up with her toward the dance floor. The tango begins.

Once they are out of earshot, Cuddy leans close to House, "When are we going to tell her?" She whispers in his ear.

"Later this evening. Or maybe even tomorrow, I think."

"Why not now?" Cuddy asks, a confused frown on her face.

"There's something important I have to do right now." He says determinedly. Staring out at the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" She asks, following his gaze.

House turns back to her and puts a finger on her lips. "Shhh, you'll see it. Just be patient, love." He whispers.

Cuddy was really starting to become confused right now. She simply stared at House as he grabbed his cane and stood, making his way around the dancing figures.

Some people are confused by the presence of this crippled man as he limped between them, though they said nothing of it.

House approached Wilson and Michelle, and an understanding flashes between the three. In a few quick seconds, the two stop dancing. Wilson grabs House's cane, and House immediately put his hand on Michelle's waist, and holds her hand with his other. Michelle's voice during their secret lessons come back to him, _Everything is in your head. You're no more a cripple than another dancing man. Just move with your heart…_And they dance. Even better than when they practiced.

Half of the audience simply stops dancing, and stares in shock. Cuddy is staring at him from the table.

She barely notices as Rachel comes up to her and says, "Dad is very good now. Isn't that true, mum?"

Cuddy looks at her little daughter with wide, surprised eyes. "You knew!"

Rachel shrugs. "I promised Dad that I would keep my mouth shut. He wanted to surprise you."

Cuddy smiles at her. "He succeeded, didn't he?"

After a few more minutes of dancing the music stops. The room bursts into applause, and everyone knows some of it is aimed at House. Michelle and House approach the spot where Cuddy is still glued, staring.

A huge grin is plastered on Michelle's face, and she curtsies in front of Cuddy, who is still astonished.

"May I have your hand in this dance, milady?" House asks as ballroom dance music starts to play.

"Are you…are you sure you can manage this?" Cuddy asks breathlessly.

"Trust me." He says, twirling her towards him, and towards a different world. A beautiful, musical, world.

For Cuddy, this seems like a dream. Or better yet, like her own personal fairy tale. House is dancing very well; He doesn't miss a single step. And Cuddy noticed her love for him growing in her chest. She was so happy that she could scream, and would, if not in a room full of donors.

It all felt like heaven, and their eyes never lost contact.

Cuddy finally spoke. "How have you done this, managed this?"

House smiles and nods to Michelle in the audience, who gives him an encouraging smile. "I had the best teacher."

Cuddy smiles knowingly. "And _why _did you do it?"

House chuckled. "For you. I love to make you happy, and I adore the glow on your face in precious moments like these."

Cuddy shakes her head and smiles. "But, isn't this painful for you?"

House shrugged. "You make the pain fly away."

"I'm glad for that."

After a while, House stumbles and loses his balance. They grab at each other and manage to stay standing. A little bit of fear is in both of their eyes. House looks disappointed and almost humiliated.

"I'm sorry, I make you look bad out here." He says, gesturing to the dance floor.

Cuddy shakes her head. "No, no. It's okay." She caresses his cheek and places a soft kiss on his lips. "You've done great."

House shakes his head, too. "No. It's not true. You deserve something better."

"Greg," Cuddy says sternly, "It's okay. What you've done…it's more than enough. I really appreciate it. _Really. _We're both fine. I love you, how long you can dance doesn't have anything to do with that. _You _are great for me. Amazing. It's you that I chose, _you _that I want. Not a professional dancer. There's NO ONE else I'd rather be with. You're like my other half. You're mine…and I'm yours. Forever."

"Forever?" House repeated.

Cuddy nodded. "I already _am _yours forever. We're engaged! We just need to fix a date…" "What about now?" House asked as he twirled her out.

"Now! Are you kidding? How?" She asked, twirling back to him.

House shrugged. "Everything's ready. The chapel…the Priest…"

"Priest? The chap - I don't understand."

"Will you marry me, Lisa?"

"You already planned…"

"Yes." House said firmly. "So, what do you say?"

"But…our parents…the ring…the dress…"

House shook his head. "I took care of everything. Actually, Wilson did. He's quiet experienced, as you know."

Cuddy shook her head in confusion. "But why hurry? What's the rush? Greg, I'm confused."

"I don't want to wait any more. _You _waited for me for years. I wanted to give you your dream wedding. The wedding you _deserve._" He leans down on one knee, even though the pain that causes is quite great. "I'd like to wake up every morning, knowing that I could find you by my side." He pauses dramatic effect. "Lisa Cuddy, would you like to be my wife?"

Cuddy laughs and wraps her arms around his neck as he stands. She covers him with kisses, saying, "Yes." Her eyes are full of tears.

Somehow everyone in the audience is aware of them at this moment; they all break out clapping.

Even Wilson, who is sitting at the table with Rachel and Michelle, has tears in his eyes. God knows how long he worked to get House to do this. How much he helped to make this wedding one worthy of Cuddy. He was happy for them.

Cuddy laughed again, full of happiness, "But House, how are we supposed to make it?"

"A tailor is waiting for you in your office, just in case the dress needs last minute fixing. There are even hairdressers and a make up artist."

"I can't believe you arranged all this." Cuddy said in disbelief.

House shrugged again. "I'd do anything for you."

She kisses him passionately. "I guess I'll see you in a couple hours, then."

"I guess you will."

"I still can't get over this." She said, spinning to look at it all. "Is it all true?"

House laughed. "Sometimes even dreams come true, Lisa. And you're mine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Cuddy starts walking to her office. House's eyes stay on her, until she disappears through the doors.

Wilson approaches House. "You make her happy."

"She makes _me _happy. Hey, you think you can get rid of everyone until we get ready?"

"Yeah, sure. Just remember, you can't start without me. I'm you're best man."

House rolled his eyes. "I know, Wilson."

Just then, Michelle, who'd come up behind Wilson, got pale and sat down. House and Wilson immediately go to her side.

"Mick, are you okay?" House asked worriedly.

"Sure…why are you asking?" She said, trying to focus her eyes. House knows she's lying. She's just too proud to admit her pain.

"Why don't you go and rest before the wedding starts?"

Michelle rolls her eyes. "I'm okay. But fine. Hey, can I bring Rachel with me?"

House nods. "Sure. I don't think I can handle her right now." He says, masking his worry with humor.

"Good. In a few hours you will see the best brides' maids in the world." She stands up and goes to find Rachel.

"She's not feeling okay." Wilson whispered when she was far away enough from the table.

House sighed. "I know. It's not a good sign."

Wilson shook his head, clearing it. "Come on. She's a strong girl. Don't worry about her. Right now you're supposed to be the happy groom."

"Yeah, I'm lucky." House says distractedly. He's still looking at Michelle, concern in his eyes. Maybe this evening _was _too much for her.

He shakes his head in a similar way to Wilson, and then goes to his office, wanting to at least look good for his wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **The developing of a Love Affair in Years with ups and downs - Huddy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

_**A Co-writing by Klara Papkin and Miss Mila**_

**Chapter 14 – Wedding and Family**

In her office, Cuddy is getting ready for the ceremony. She still can't believe that this is all happening to her. Sure, they'd been engaged for a while, but a certain date had never been mentioned.

And to think, she'd been the one afraid of forcing House into something he wasn't ready for, and now he was the one making the steps forward! He really had changed for the better. She always knew that he was a good man, after all. He just needed a bit more time than others to prove that fact. And God knows how much patience it took with him…but in the end, it was worth it. She has no doubt that he loves her.

Now her hair and makeup are perfectly done. The only thing left to do is get the tailor to adjust the waist of the dress a little, and to have it ironed; everything else was fine. House had already replaced her veil with a new one. The one he chose was even better than the original.

She hears a knock at the door.

"House! You know that seeing the bride before the wedding brings bad luck!" She yells at the door.

"It's not House. It's Rachel and me." Michelle says through the door.

"Ok, come in girls."

The two girls enter wearing identical lilac dresses.

Rachel claps her little hands in excitement. "Mommy, you look beautiful!"

Cuddy smiles down at Rachel. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Michelle nods, agreeing with Rachel. "That dress is simply amazing. Where did you buy it?"

"It's a long story," Cuddy admits, remembering the auction, and the fight that House had with tedious Mr. Taylor. She can't keep herself from smiling, "You two look beautiful, too."

"Thanks." The two girls say in unison, laughing afterwards.

"When will the wedding start?" Michelle asks excitedly.

Cuddy shrugs. "I don't know anything. I'm watching this unveil like a member of the audience."

"Cool." Michelle says smiling. This was unlike any wedding she'd heard of before.

There are a few more knocks at the door; it's Wilson's turn to come in. "May I greet Miss Cuddy before she becomes Mrs. House?"

Cuddy laughs. "Come on in, James. I'm not wrong when I say you had a part in this too, am I?"

Wilson shakes his head, "My part has gone on throughout the years, definitely. But I admit, I myself was surprised when House involved me in planning the wedding. I know how much he loves you, but I guess that knowing him, I wasn't prepared for what he had in mind."

Cuddy smiles, "Frankly, sometimes I think that if he hadn't been a doctor he could've made his career as an excellent actor."

Everybody laughs at this.

"You look beautiful." Wilson adds, looking her over.

"Thanks." She is trembling with excitement, "I'm nervous," She admits.

Wilson shrugs, "That's understandable. You've waited for this moment for so long."

"I can't believe this is really happening. It's…it's like a dream. Are my parents really here?"

Wilson smiles and nods. "Yep. I personally picked them up at the airport. They are already waiting in the chapel, along with House's mother."

"So. Everybody knew everything except for me. What a man…"

Wilson agrees, "That's obvious."

Rachel, however, interrupts them, "Mum, can I go say hello to Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Of course you can, dear. But don't stress them out darling. Mick, you can go with her if you'd like. They consider you part of the family, just as we do."

The two girls leave, smiling and giggling amongst themselves.

Cuddy spun around in front of the mirror. "I'm getting married. To _House. _After all these years…like two _normal _human beings. Life really is amazing."

Wilson nods, "It is, isn't it?"

Cameron enters the room shortly after. "Lisa. Everything is ready. And I'll be happy to inform you that you have another surprise," she adds, smiling.

"Another? What?"

Cameron laughs. "House isn't gonna be late. In fact, he's already in the chapel, and waiting there is driving him crazy."

Cuddy smirks, "So he finally understands what the meaning of _waiting for someone _is." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm ready. Cameron, can you just help me with the veil?"

Cam nods, happy to help, "Sure."

A few minutes later the three make their way to the chapel.

Meanwhile, House is waiting at the chapel; his mother is standing next to him.

"You look nervous, Greg."

"I am." House says, keeping his eyes forward, towards the door.

"Any doubts?"

House turns to her and shakes his head. "Doubts? No. She's the one. Always has been."

She smiles, "Good. Just take a few deep breaths…everything is going to be alright. I'm sorry your father isn't here."

"I am too." He says frankly.

Blythe hugs her son.

Wilson is the first to arrive; he says that Cuddy is ready. Everybody stands as the Wedding March starts, and Wilson takes his place next to House. All the people who are close to them are there: Foreman, Wilson, Taub, Thirteen, Chase, Cameron, Blythe, Cuddy's family, and even the nurses and members of the commission.

Michelle and Rachel are the first to come out. The girls take their place at the left side of the chapel. And then there she is: the bride. Cuddy makes her entrance, holding her father's arm. Even though the veil covers her face everybody can still see the bright smile radiating off her face. She slowly approaches the altar, wanting to remember every moment of this day. She doesn't see anyone else other than her future husband, who looks handsome, even for him. He's wearing a new tuxedo and even bought a new cane for the occasion. His beard and hair are well done.

And, while everyone is looking at the beautiful bride, Michelle is looking at House, who has a glowing smile on his face; a look of pure happiness.

The church itself is breathtakingly beautiful. The main decorations are roses, roses scattered everywhere. He knows little things like that about her; like that they're her favorite flower.

Cuddy finally reaches the altar. Before Mr. Cuddy gives his daughter away he kisses her forehead and whispers, "God bless you, darling." He makes his way over to his wife; Tears of joy are streaming down her face, as they had since her daughter made her entrance.

And thus the wedding begins.

The priest makes the usual speech for the occasion, one that mentions the valor of marriage, family, children, etc. House and Cuddy are holding hands, their eyes speaking volumes. Wilson and Cameron read the lectures, and it's time to exchange vows.

House begins, "I, Gregory House, take you, Lisa Cuddy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, and I promise, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorry, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." House's voice is trembling with emotions now. Cuddy understands, her own emotions starting to show. She squeezes his hand.

Cuddy takes it from there, "I, Lisa Cuddy, take you, Gregory House, to be my lawfully wedded husband, and I promise, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

But this joyful moment is interrupted by a strange noise, then a scream. And in the confusion of the moment Cameron and Wilson figure out what's wrong. "Michelle!" They scream in unison. The little girl is lying on the floor, suddenly unconscious. House and Cuddy run to her side, looks of shock and fear etched on their faces.

House places his fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. "Her heart beat is faint, but it's there," he said, swallowing his emotions and letting his doctor side come through, "we have to hurry and intubate her before it fades completely, hurry! Get everything ready!" While the team quickly goes to get a room ready House takes Michelle in his arms, and with all the strength he has he runs down the length of the room, despite the pain radiating from his leg. "Mick, wake up! Please, don't give up now! We're gonna save you, please." He's speaking and crying and praying at the same time.

Cuddy runs to his side (a feat made no easier with the heels she's wearing), "Greg, wait! Take a stretcher; she's too heavy for you alone. And it'll be faster. Please, Greg. House! Listen to me!"

Luckily by the time they make it out of the chapel Wilson is already there with a stretcher. They quickly reach the room.

"Give me the damn paddles! Come on, Mick, you can do it." House almost pleads. "Charge."

The assistant nods to him, "Clear!"

They shock her, and she flatlines. She looks to be technically dead.

But House won't give up, "Again! Charge!"

"Clear!" The assistant says again, deciding it's worth another shot.

No such luck. "Again! Charge."

The assistant's mouth pulls back into a tight line, this was pushing it. "Clear!" He says anyway.

"Damn it. Again!"

"Doctor-"

"I _said, _again. Charge!"

"Clear."

"Come _on, _Mick, stay with me. Stay with _us, _we love you!"

"Greg. Stop it! There's nothing else we can do for her." Cuddy says, tears streaming down her face.

"There has to be. I _need _to save her, there's still hope."

"What hope, House?" And her voice shakes as this realization dawns on her. She couldn't find any hope anymore, and that scared her.

"I can't let her die, Lisa, and you know it!"

And she does know it. Because if _she _dies now a small part of them will die too. And frankly, she doesn't know if either of them can afford that. "I know," she whispers, "I understand. But…it's too late."

"You _know _that I can't give up. We-we haven't even had the time to foster her."

"I-I know." Cuddy looks at the girl, brushes the hair out of her face. "But…try to be reasonable."

He ignores her, instead trying CPR, but nothing happens. His strength is slowly leaving him. He finally stops, dropping his head in his hands. The mark of a defeated man.

Cuddy puts a hand on his shoulder, "We should put her under by pass and then say g-goodbye to her." She says, voice breaking.

"It…it's not human. Not right."

"We can call for the judge and do the procedure right here, in front of her."

House sits down in the chair near Michelle's bed, slumped down like a wilting flower. "I'm a failure," he states, and his tone leaves little room for argument.

Cuddy wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace. "No, no you're not." And then House starts crying, this incredible, strong man is crying, and it's all she can do to not fall into pieces beside him. "Shhh, don't cry. I'm here," she says, voice breaking.

House sniffs and clears his throat, turning to his best friend he says, "Wilson. Please get Stacey. She's in the chapel. I'm sure she has all the documents to foster Michelle with her."

"I'll be right back." Wilson replies shocked at how quick the day's events were to turn.

"Stacey's here?" Cuddy questions, needing to focus on anything else than the state of the girl in front of her.

"I-I asked her to help with the procedures of adopting Michelle. She's the only lawyer who's still willing to help me out." He says, a sorry attempt at being funny.

Cuddy nods, he wanted this day to be known both as their wedding day, and as the day that they adopted the little girl. Apparently fate had different thoughts though.

In the mean time, Thirteen and Foreman are putting Michelle under bypass, letting their doctor senses rise above the emotions they are feeling.

"Tell me when you're ready…I-I'll wake her up." Chase says, clearing his throat.

House nods, "Fine."

At that moment, Stacey and another man, presumably the judge, enter the room.

Stacey takes the scene in with sadness and a hint of curiosity. The somber mood of the rooms' occupants is noticeable. "Greg, what's going on?" She asks, concern seeping into her voice.

"She's technically dead." House answers in a whisper.

"So everything you were planning was useless."

"No," House says firmly, "Cuddy and I are going to wake her up and adopt her. Let her at least know that she isn't an orphan anymore, that she has a-has a family. We wanted her to live in a world where all her dreams came true…now at least we can let her die knowing we did are best to make it like that."

The judge interrupts, "That is very noble of you, Sir, but…"

"Is there a problem?" Cuddy snaps, aware that precious moments are going by.

"You and the lady are supposed to be married before any such procedures can take place."

"We almost are," House answers coolly.

"_Almost _isn't what the law is looking for, I'm sorry."

"Damn the law!" House yells, having had enough of this man. "What difference does it make? A wonderful girl whose only dream was to have a family and become a ballet dancer is lying there practically lifeless! Look at her, Judge! I know that I can't make both her dreams come true, but I have a chance to make at least one of them come true! Don't tell me the law is going to stop that from happening! She looks like an angel," House says, and his voice softens, "She always _has been _an angel. Can't you just forget about the law for once?"

"Greg, calm down." Cuddy says halfheartedly. She agrees with him completely.

"I can't stand this nonsense."

"Wait. I have an idea, Judge. The ceremony hasn't been cancelled…just…interrupted. Can't we finish it here? And conduct the procedure _after _we become man and wife…by the law's standards?"

"Well…"

"Please?" She asks, giving him a hopeful look.

"Fine."

And so it goes. They get everything ready and signal to Chase to wake Michelle up.

She blinks and sees everybody around her, a concerned look on their faces. She realizes that something is wrong, and that she isn't at the wedding anymore. In fact, she's in one of the hospital beds, in a room full of machines. And she doesn't feel her best.

"I…I, um, need a drink." She says hoarsely, wondering what exactly is going on.

Thirteen hands her a cup of water and helps her take a drink.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry."

"Oh, darling, what are you sorry for?" Cuddy asks, trying to keep the tears at bay for the little girl.

"I ruined the wedding."

"No, no, you haven't ruined the wedding, honey. It's all fine. In fact, we have a surprise for you." She says, voice trembling.

"A surprise?" There is a hint of excitement in her voice as she asks this.

"Yes, Swan, you see this lady and this man?" He indicates Stacey and the judge. He waits for Michelle's nod before continuing, "Well, Mick, this is a lawyer, and this is a judge. Have you any idea what they're here for?"

Michelle shakes her head, "No."

"Mick, Lisa and I love you so much, we decided to adopt you."

"You what?"

"Aren't you happy?" He asks, confused.

Michelle tries to sit up, but she's unable to move. The girl can't keep herself from crying. Cuddy quickly goes to her side and embraces her.

Wilson can't stand to watch, he faces the wall, tears in his own eyes. This moment reminds him of the night he lost Amber.

"Are you okay?" House asks once Cuddy manages to calm her down.

"No!" Michelle says firmly, "I'm dying, aren't I?"

House looks at Cuddy for help, but she's at a loss for words as well.

"You can tell me the truth, Dad." Michelle says, placing a cold hand on his arm.

"Yes, darling," House says, putting her hand between two of his own, "Yes you are. I'm sorry."

Michelle managed to muster up a small smile for his benefit. "I just wish I could see you two marry before I…go."

"You will." House says determinedly, "The ceremony will be finished right here."

"Thanks."

They convince the judge to let them sign the adoption papers first. He's quick to agree after watching this scene unfold in front of him.

The priest is brought into the room, and he announces that he's ready whenever they are.

House and Cuddy take their places at the foot of the bed. They start from where they stopped, vows and rings. Michelle is staring at them, a sweet smile on her face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

House lifts the veil up from Cuddy's face, revealing tears. They kiss more passionately than they ever remember. And when they're done, their faces turn in the direction of Michelle. She's slipping away and manages to say, "Thank you, Mom. Dad. I love you…" Just like that, she was gone.

Chase switches off the machines with a sorrow that he's never shown for any other patients.

"Can we have a moment alone?" House asks quietly. Everyone respects his wishes and leaves, including Wilson, but he's quickly stopped by House's voice. "Wilson?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell my mother to take care of Rachel this evening…and to please not tell her anything? We'll tell her tomorrow…but today, _now, _we can't."

Wilson nods, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks, Jimmy."

"You're welcome." His tone suggests he wishes there was something else he could do to help ease their pain.

Now that the two are alone they stare in Michelle's body in silence. They're beyond tears now.

"I wonder…" House starts, but ends up trailing off.

"What?"

"I wonder if she knew how much I loved her. How much I _love _her."

"She knew." Cuddy says with an edge of certainty.

"How do you know?"

"You would never marry _me _if you weren't capable of loving _her._"

"I'd never marry you if I wasn't capable of loving _you._"

They stare at each other, and he understands what she meant. This wasn't what they expected from their wedding day at all. But they would look back at this day with both sadness and joy. Their love was stronger now, and now, more than ever, they could find strength and comfort from each other.

"Greg."

"Yes, darling?"

"Let's-Let's go home."

He nods and stands, taking one more look at Michelle. "The limousine is waiting for us."

"We can take my car if you prefer."

"No." He insists, softly but firmly. "It's our wedding night."

She nods and kisses his cheek. "Okay."

They make their way to the hospital exit, each step laced with joy and sorrow. Because one can't exist without the other.

At home, they comforted each other throughout the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **The developing of a Love Affair in Years with ups and downs - Huddy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**A/N****:**I would like to thank all people who took time to read my story.

Feel free to left review and critics.

Suggestions and other stuff are much welcome.

All the best…………… Enjoy.

_**A Co-writing by Klara Papkin and Miss Mila**_

**Chapter 15 – When You Wish Upon A Star**

**Later that night, House and Cuddy were trying to get some sleep at Cuddy's place, but without any success. Given the days events, however, that was understandable. They were both tossing and turning, not able to relax.**

**Cuddy finally spoke, "You can't get any sleep either?" She turns her head to look at him.**

**"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asks, turning to look in her sweet, gray eyes.**

**Cuddy shakes her head. "I can't sleep either. What's on your mind?" She asks, giving him an interrogative glare.**

**He sighs. "Many things. Us. The wedding. Rachel…Michelle."**

**"Do you…do you have any regrets?"**

**"About what?"**

**"Us?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Are you sure you were, you know, **_ready _**to marry me?"**

**He looks at her incredulously. "You know I was."**

**"I know…I'm just making sure."**

**"Besides, isn't it a bit late to be asking me that?"**

**"24 hours haven't passed yet. We could always have it annulled."**

**House sits up and takes her face into his hands. "Lisa…I love you, I always have. I know I surprised you, you prefer to keep things under control, and to have a plan for everything, but…"**

**"But what?"**

**"But, life isn't like that. Life isn't predictable, and you've taught me that ever since we started our relationship. Thanks to you I realized that I **_wanted _**all this. I wanted to be surrounded by the unexpected; I wanted to live my life with joy. I **_wanted _**to take care of you and Rachel, to commit. I wanted to have a family, and I feel amazing about it. I really would like to…" He stops suddenly.**

**"You really would like to, what?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Greg. What are you thinking about?"**

**"Nothing, I told you, just…forget it."**

**"I can tell it's important. Come on, you're my husband, you can tell me everything." She had a pleading look in her eyes now.**

**"I told you, it's not important."**

**"Greg…you don't have to be afraid of me."**

**"I'm not afraid of you."**

**"So, what's the problem?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Greg, please. Remember? In plenty and in want, in join and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."**

**"Okay, fine. I…I would like us to have a baby. **_Our _**baby."**

**Cuddy covered her mouth with her hand. "You…you want what?"**

**House shook his head and dropped his gaze. "Look, I'm sorry, Lisa. Forget I mentioned it. It was selfish of me; I didn't even think about what I was saying. I'm too old…you've already miscarried before…I'm sorry."**

**"A child…"**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. Just…forget about it. I don't want you to be mad at me."**

**"No."**

**"You can't forgive me?"**

**She smiles, and it looks like she's holding back a laugh. "I mean, there isn't anything for you to be forgiven **_about._**"**

**"Really? Because I think that I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. I talked before thinking, as usual. And I hurt you. I let a silly childish dream ruin my first wedding night."**

**"Will you stop acting, just for once?!?" She said, once he stopped talking.**

**That shut House up. He looked at her questioningly.**

**Cuddy took a deep breath; she took House's hand, and stroked it, calming him down. "Greg…have you ever thought that sometimes dreams come true?"**

**"And what do you mean by that?"**

**"That the unexpected isn't the impossible…"**

**"So…"**

**This time Cuddy **_did _**laugh. "I mean, my dear Diagnostician, that you **_missed _**something."**

**House was confused by her behavior.**

**"For example?"**

**"**_For example, _**I'm pregnant." She smiles at him in triumph and waits for his reactions.**

**House stares at her with wide eyes. He's looking at his wife's beautiful naked form, and for the first time, he realizes that there's a slight curve on her usually flat abdomen. How could he be so blind? Now he notices other changes, like the fact that her breasts are starting to get bigger. And now this even explains the new glow on her face. The glow that makes pregnant women more beautiful than ever. Finally he responds, "You're pregnant?" Shock is in his voice, and his eyes.**

**"Yep." And with that she places his hand on her abdomen. It's too soon to feel the baby moving, but the warmth of her body is giving House a sense of peace. And now he knows that his baby is there.**

**House frowned, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"**

**"We were all so busy with the benefit and the documents for Mick…I didn't even have the time to think about it and concentrate on myself."**

**"How long have you known?"**

**"Two weeks."**

**"You kept this secret for two **_entire _**weeks without telling me?" He almost sounded mad.**

**"Come on Greg…We have plenty of time…"**

**And then House smiled. "You evil woman…" He said teasingly.**

**Cuddy feigned shock. "Language, House! The Baby is listening."**

**"Oh for God's sake…I'm ruined!" HE lightly slaps a hand on his cheek.**

**"Poor daddy dearest…" She says jokingly, caressing his hair and then kissing him.**

**"Can I at least know how far along you are?" He says, pulling apart and needing air.**

**"Two months." She replies, kissing him again, deepening it this time.**

**"I can't believe this is really happening." He moans against her lips.**

**Cuddy nodded, "Neither can I."**

**"How are you feeling?" House asks, pulling back and turning serious.**

**"Splendid. Seriously," she added at his disbelieving look, "I'm fine. I haven't had problems of any sort. No morning sickness, nothing. I mean, I am tired a bit, from time to time, but that's it."**

**"You should be careful, you know."**

**"I will be." She leans her head against his chest, and he embraces her and kisses her forehead. His mind is elsewhere, lost in his own little world. She looks up at him, smiling. "What are you thinking about?"**

**"I'm hoping that I'll be a good father."**

**"You certainly will be."**

**H: "I'm glad you think so."**

**Cuddy smiles, "I know my husband."**

**He lifts her chin with his finger and examines her face with his deep blue eyes.**

**"Greg…what are you doing?" She asks, curious and amused at the same time. Personally, she doesn't mind.**

**"I'm examining you." He responds seriously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"What for?" She asks, lifting up an eyebrow.**

**"I want to remember my wife's face when I discovered she was pregnant with my child."**

**"**_Our _**child." She corrects.**

**"Our child." He agrees with a nod, and they make love for the rest of the night.**

**The next day House insists that Cuddy should take a morning's rest before the start of the funeral function. He and Wilson would take care of everything. When he left, Cuddy sits down with Rachel and explains that Michelle has gone away and become an Angel for them, and that she was looking over them in Heaven. Rachel was upset, but she understood.**

**For the second time in the short span of less than 48 hours the chapel of the hospital is crowded with people. But this moment, unlike the one from before, is not a moment of joy. Even the children from the orphanage are here, as are all her friends from the Pediatric Yard.**

**A small white coffin with white roses on it is placed near the altar. It's not closed yet, so people could say their last goodbyes to her. House is surprised how **_alive _**she looks. She doesn't seem dead at all. Her lips are still bright red; her cheeks naturally pink. She looks like a forest nymph, exactly like the first time House saw her.**

**After the priest says a few words, House is asked to come to the altar and say something.**

**He grabs his cane and limps up to the altar. "Everybody knows that I'm not one to speak in public. So, please, forgive me. I'll try my best. I-I loved this girl. We **_all _**loved her. That's why Lisa and I decided to foster her. Unfortunately fate decided that we couldn't be together as a family for long, but to each one of us she gave a gift. And for that, we thank her. She taught me how to ease my pain; how to focus on the **_other _**things in life. Mick, I really hope you become an Angel. If you do, keep an eye on Rachel, she wants to be a dancer now. And keep an eye on your mum and me. We really need it. God knows how many things are going to be changing in our lives now. I'm sorry you're not going to be a part of it. Because, well, there's some news." He pauses for a moment, and looks at Cuddy, who knows exactly where he's going with this. Then he turns to the rest of the crowd, having almost forgotten they were there. "Our family is growing, Darling. Mum is pregnant."**

**Everybody turns to Cuddy, who's blushing slightly, tears on her face, but she's happy. Their life is going to be okay. It's going to be complete. House finishes his speech. "Thanks for everything, Michelle. We will always love you, and never forget you. God bless you darling." He goes down from the altar and approaches the coffin. Michelle is dressed in the dress she wore to the wedding. He places a kiss on her forehead, and says goodbye for the last time. He reaches his seat next to Cuddy, and places a hand on her abdomen, and a kiss on her lips.**

**It's time to think of their new life months go by…**

**The following months quickly pass by.**

**Cuddy's pregnancy goes on smoothly without any sorts of problems. The only trace of her pregnancy is her growing belly.**

**She feels very lucky, since usually, at her age, complications are almost always a given. But everything is going fine.**

**When she was somewhere around her fourth month, she and House were having a fight over **_another _**exam he wanted to perform. She was arguing that these exams weren't necessary, when all of a sudden she froze in surprise. She shuts up immediately and places a hand on her now prominent abdomen. She can't keep herself from smiling.**

**House gets scared, "Lisa? Are you all right? Is the baby all right? Is anything **_wrong_**? Please tell me."**

**She doesn't speak, but just grabs his hand and places it where hers was. House is shocked, and he smiles, saying with a tremble in his voice, "He…he's kicking."**

**"It's the first time I've felt him moving." She looks back to House. "Which exam were you talking about?"**

**"Nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry for yelling at you."**

**"It's fine. I mean…we're fine."**

**"I can tell."**

**Five months later Cuddy gives birth to her daughter: Elizabeth Michelle House. A beautiful and healthy girl with dark curls and big, bright, blue eyes. She weighs 3 Kilos and is 50 cm long. Absolutely perfect.**

**A few hours after the delivery, Cuddy, who'd been sleeping, wakes up. She's a bit tired, but can stand up. Wanting to see her baby she goes to the prenatal room, where all the other babies are sleeping.**

**Liz's spot is empty, and after a second of irrational panic, Cuddy realizes that there's only one person who could've taken her baby. She goes to bring her back.**

**She enters House's office and what she sees simply takes her breath away. House is sleeping on his long armchair, lying down with his legs up. On his left side is Rachel. He has an arm wrapped tightly around her, her head on his chest, and one of her hands is resting on her sister's legs. Elizabeth is sleeping peacefully on the right side of her father's chest. Her little mouth is slightly open, forming an almost-heart. Her expression is one that babies have with people they truly trust. House is smiling in his dreams. And Cuddy can't help but to secretly take a picture with the camera on his desk.**

**Cuddy then sits on House's right side, careful not to wake up her husband and wonderful daughters. Her life couldn't be any better.**

**Careful not to wake up the girls, she caresses House's cheek with her hand, and then drops a light kiss on his lips. House responds to her. When they finally take a breath he thinks of how nice it is to wake up to his wife's beautiful face.**

**"Hey."**

**"Good morning sleeping daddy."**

**"Aren't you supposed to be resting in bed?"**

**"Yes. But then I missed my baby. And **_then _**I saw that someone took her, so I came to get her back."**

**House smiled, "I couldn't stay away from her." He smiled at his daughter. "She's beautiful."**

**"She's ours." She lightly kisses her daughter's forehead. "How are they doing?" She asks, indicating to Rachel and the baby with her head.**

**"They love each other," he replies with a smirk, as if there was ever any doubt they wouldn't.**

**"Good." She strokes Rachel's hair gently.**

**Rachel wakes up and blinks her big eyes. "Mommy!" She yells.**

**"Ssshh," Cuddy reprimands lightly, "You'll wake your sister."**

**Rachel tightly embraces her mother. "I missed you, mom."**

**"I missed you, too, Darling."**

**"When will you come back home?"**

**"In a few days. I need to stay with Elizabeth in the hospital for a few more days."**

**Rachel nods, understanding. Suddenly a question flashes through her eyes. "Mum? When can I play with my little sister? She's too little, now."**

**Cuddy smiles, Rachel was always adorable. "She'll grow up quickly, you'll see."**

**"Fine. I can't wait!"**

**Cuddy laughs, "I'll need your help with your sister, Rachel. Will you do it?"**

**"Sure! I'm the big sister, now!" She says proudly.**

**"Princess, why don't you go to Uncle James in his office now. He's waiting for us to go for pizza later tonight."**

**"Okay, Dad. Good night, Mum."**

**"Night, Rachel."**

**They were alone, then. "Let me take you to your room now."**

**"Okay."**

**House asked a nurse to take a crib to Cuddy's room so that she can have the baby by her side.**

**House slowly lowers Elizabeth into the crib. The two parents can't stop watching her.**

**"Now go to bed, Lisa. You need to rest."**

**"All right." She's not up for arguing tonight. She lies back in her bed.**

**House covers her with sheets. He caresses her cheek softly and then kisses her forehead and then her lips. "You and the girls are the most precious things of my life. I love you all."**

**"I know."**

**"Will you forgive the fact that it took me so long to get to this point?"**

**"Greg. There's a moment in life for everything. A moment to meet. To learn. To understand. A moment for friendship. And sometimes that friendship can turn into something more, like love. Those **_moments _**can turn into something longer. And that's what happened to us."**

**"Yep. Ours was definitely a love affair in years." He secretly mused that one day a story would be written about their love.**

**Cuddy grabbed his hands. "What we have, it's real. Our love truly exists. And it'll last forever."**

**"I love you, Lisa."**

**"I love you, Greg."**

**And they lived happily, ever, after.**


End file.
